A New Legend Begins
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: The war is over, and the paladins have all moved on... or have they. And when strange things begin to happen, the team is united once more to figure out what is happening. As a seemingly impossible glimmer of hope begins to rise, the team pushes forward to discover if its possible. (Takes place after Season eight!)
1. Re-Adjustments

Voltron: A New Legend Begins

Chapter one: Re-adjustments

The blue marks looked like two pools of sparkling cool water against, the sandy tan of the young man's skin. The _former_ Blue Paladin felt the breeze blow through his light brown hair as his blue eyes slowly became moistened by the sight they beheld. The hollow smile infinitely carved across his beloved Princess Allura's statue, only made his heart ache more. The thought of her being gone still stung as much as the day she departed their presence; saving all realities forever. He knew that that was what needed to be done, but still couldn't ignore the angered feeling of the possibility of some other alternative; and had given up hope of ever laying eyes on her ever again. Lance turned his back to the twenty-foot statue and stood there in its shadow, then after a few moments; walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Shiro flipped through page after page, each one different than the last. He knew the life of an Admiral would be different; but never imagined it like this, though he didn't mind. Life, he knew, would never be the same as it once was. But the pain and suffering he went through, throughout the last few years still clung to him like a wet blanket. Allura was gone... and Adam... and he didn't even see the Paladins as much now. Of course, he saw Katie and her family all the time. As they were helping to train he next generation of Legendary Defenders. And it had been about eight months since the lions blasted off on their own from Altea. Shiro couldn't help but wonder why they took off, but pushed the thought away and marked it as insignificant. He missed Keith much since he went to straighten out the New Galra Empire. Accompanied by his mother; Krolia, and the former leader of the Blades and, now, step-father; Kolivan. Hunk saw working in the kitchen all the time, but Shiro almost never had the time to stay and chat. Shiro stopping sifting through the papers a moment and sighed lowering his head and closing his eyes. When he opened them again they settled upon his prosthetic right arm, and recalled something that Allura had said to him...

 _"There are those with the power to destroy,... and those with the power to create."_

Allura created more than she destroyed, and that's what made her so different from the witch; Haggar; as she was formerly known. Tears attempted to break him and a distant pressure in the back of his mind weighed weakly upon him, but he shook it off and resumed his paperwork.

Keith observed the his surroundings carefully, the small lake of a group of Galra gathered in newly built courts conversing with one another; as they prepared for the meeting at hand. Keith's dark blue eyes scanned every person carefully, to think that they were all related to him by mere DNA seemed, strangely, unlikely given his appearance compared to theirs. Then he remembered Lotor's former generals; Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor, all looked different than the full Galra mold of the rest of the population; at least most of it. Keith looked forward to their weekly dinners though, each of the five Paladins, I guess now _former_ Paladins, would all go to Altea to have dinner with Coran in the new Altean palace grounds next to the Allura statue. Coran was still trying to figure out the best way to crown a new ruler; but after Allura's passing, he continued to put it off. Plus rebuilding Altea and re-educating its people took a lot of time away from that as well.

The robot beeped and blipped at her, Chip was nearly completed. Pidge had continued to work on him as soon as Allura's appreciation dinner was over and she'd returned to Earth. She tightened another screw and tapped the buttons on the computer panel next to her. The robot jerked and thrust its arms around in a very choppy fashion, then dropped motionless. Pidge coughed and shielded her face from the mini explosion before her, still grasping the screwdriver in her hand. She sighed and lowered her head, as she gazed down at the robot lying awkwardly on the floor. _Had really been almost two years since Allura sacrificed herself to save the universe? Well a year and eight months, but still; had it really been that long?_ It still feels to her, and the others, she guessed, like it'd been just yesterday. The memory of Allura saying goodbye to each of them, still, fresh in her mind. The girl sniffled and wiped her nose on her right sleeve; now holding a wrench in that hand. She then began to continue her work on the robot; and tried to ignore the painful memories stabbing her in the chest.

The perfect blend of smells in the kitchen filled Hunk's nostrils. He'd been preparing meal after meal after meal, and never tired of it. And with the help of the other cooks; life was never boring. He was always encouraging them to change it up, and try new things to keep it interesting for anyone eating their food. Though even, he too, had moments of missing Allura; and pondering all that had happened since that final battle with Honerva. He hoped in his heart that they would one day see her again, in what ever place they go to after death; and wherever it was he hoped they'd see Allura there. But, for now, he'd continue to spread the message that she stood for until then.

Shiro stepped out of his office, having finished his paperwork, he decided to go home for the day. But then he realized what awaited him there... silence. Without a villain to defend the universe from, and the Paladins off doing their own thing, and nothing else needing done here; he would just be sitting in his Garrison dormitory... alone. Shiro stood there outside his office, unsure of where to go or what to do. He began to hear a distant whispering sound and the gentle pressure from earlier return, and he continued to stand there; waiting for it to pass.

"Shiro?" Sam's voice caught his attention, as the commander was now standing before him, wearing a quizzical stare on his face.

"Oh,- uh.. Sam. It's you." Shiro realized, recovering himself.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, his eyes searching Shiro's.

"Yeah." Shiro responded, pinching the bridge of his scarred nose between his fingers; realizing how tired his eyes were. "Its just been a long day."

"Oh I hear ya." Sam's expression softened. "The Galactic Coalition has gotten stronger than ever. I've been hearing good reports so far. And I'm sure your job is knocking you out as well."

"You could say that." Shiro smiled, half humorously. Sam chuckled heartily.

"Ah well, no one said the job of an Admiral was easy. Just ask Sanda." Shiro's gaze dropped at the mention of their deceased comrade. "I'm sorry Shiro." Sam apologized, seeing his distress of the situation returning. "But you realize that this is what you've been working for your whole life, right?"

"I know." Shiro answered, after a short pause. "And the old me wouldn't have loved it, but-" Shiro trailed off, almost not wanting to finished his statement.

"But." Sam pried, attempting to gain Shiro's glance.

"So many things have changed." Shiro finally met his gaze, the desperation in his eyes taking Sam off guard. "The Kerberos mission, the Galra imprisonment and experimentation, becoming a Paladin and fighting this...forever-long war. Or at least that's how it feels." Shiro's gaze settled on the plain grey floor and remained downcast. "And- losing Allura... and... Adam." Sam looked at him with a tender, pained expression silently agreeing and understanding how he felt.

"Look, Shiro, I know it was hard saying goodbye to the Princess. But she had to do it. None of us would be here if it wasn't for her. Even she knew it. That's why she did it. And I'm sure she would have wanted to be here if she could. You know that as well as I." Shiro still stared at the ground.

"I know." He said, closing his eyes, then after a couple seconds had passed, he looked up again. "So was there something that you needed?"

"No, I was just coming to see if you were still going to the weekly dinner with your friends on Altea. Katie asked me to check." A slight smile made it's way to Shiro's face.

"Tell her that I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam grinned and nodded, before starting on his way again. As Shiro watched him go, he lowered his gaze in a depressed frown.

The dinner table was full of chatter and friendly voices, but Shiro still felt a little down from the conversation he'd had with Sam just a few hours before. He wore a smile on his face, but when each of the Paladins noticed it; they all could tell it was fake.

"Shiro? What's wrong?" Keith asked sensitively.

"I..I'm not sure I follow?" Shiro answered, avoiding the question completely.

"You've been kinda quiet tonight." Lance agreed. "What's going on?"

"Ah, nothing." Shiro answered glancing down again. "It's nothing."

"Shiro?" Pidge's echoed.

"It's nothing I-" Shiro's statement was interrupted by the sudden onset of another gentle pressure on his head. As the wave hit him, he slid back his chair and lowered his head slightly. The other Paladins rising from their chairs at once. "It's fine!" Shiro said, stopping them by putting a hand up. "It's just a migraine... a minor one." The pressure slowly subsiding and he straightened up again. Pidge's shocked look changed to a serious one.

"How long has this been happening?" She asked inquisitively.

"I don't know." Shiro responded dryly sliding his chair forward again. "A few months? It's hard to tell." Pidge, then, looked at Coran.

"We need to take a closer look at this." Coran gave her a nod of agreement.

"Guys, I feel fine." Shiro protested, as Pidge and others forced him to lie down in the medical bay in the Castle.

"We'll be the judge of that." Coran told him, returning to his full height. He turned to another Altean with long blonde hair and blue Altean marks. "Begin the standard assessment." The Atlean girl nodded and obeyed the order. Shiro turned his head straight and laid it back in defeat.

"Ok, so unfortunately our initial assessment showed nothing out of the ordinary, but I want to keep an eye on you until we're certain that it is, in fact, nothing." Coran decided after a while.

"I told you, it's probably just from the stress of the adjustments that have been happening lately." Shiro stated.

"Maybe, you're right Shiro." Keith gave in. "But as soon as something changes, no matter how small; you get right back here and tell us about it."

"Fine." Shiro agreed.

 _Shiro lay in darkness when the floor seemed to shift him upright turning into a scene. He opened his eyes to see Altea in all its glory. Besides Earth, he'd never seen a more beautiful planet. The Altean children ran and played, then he wondered why he was on Altea. Shouldn't he be on Earth working? There was so much to do each day, he didn't get to come to Altea or anywhere very often. And he didn't currently have a family to go home to, so what was he doing here? He turned to leave, but every way he went he ended up right back where he started._

 _"Shiro." A voice called out; echoing around him. Shiro was shocked at who this distinct voice belonged to. His eyes flashed in recognition as he turned to look for the origin of the voice._

 _"Shiro." The voice said again, and Shiro searched for it some more, unable to tell for certain where it was coming from. When a light appeared behind him. Shiro immediately whipped around to see Princess Allura standing there just a few yards away from him. Her hair was let down and blowing in the breeze, her dress and cape-like tails flapping in the wind. Her smile as bright at the sun and her eyes glowing with a warm relief in them. She reached her hand out to him, and a yellow light shot out to him. The light hit him like electricity and he felt the shock..._

Shiro scrambled upright in the bed, the adrenaline from the dream pounding through his body. As he calmed his breathes, he noticed his head hurt a little with that migraine-like pressure; as he laid down again and went back to sleep.

 **Hey everybody how's it going?! So I don't know about you guys, but I felt like season eight was not quite as satisfying as it could've been. So this is kind of an AU or a version that I wish it would've have ended. That being said, Shiro is not gay in my story. And some things that I either would like to have seen it things that may have been confirmed are in here, along with some of my own personal speculations on some things.**

 **Phew! With all that said, and hopefully in mind. Enjoy!! And let me know in the comments(or PM if that's easier) what you guys thought of season eight, both as a season and as the series finale. And then of the series as a whole! I would love to hear you're thoughts!! Also who else wants a spin-off series?! Let me know!!! Thx!!!!**


	2. Memories

Chapter two: Memories

Shiro was observing the MFE pilots as they mentored cadets of their own. They may only be cadets themselves, but after the experience of battling against the Galra and Honerva, they were more that qualified to teach others; with the supervision of the lieutenants and Commander Holt, of course. As they continued to fly their formations, they also instructed their cadets in the same formations; Shiro studied them carefully. But then his mind drifted back to his thoughts of Altea and the amazing events that brought it back, and then his mind was suddenly jerked onto something he never expected.

He was there in a strange, glowing, star-filled area, much like the quintessence field like that of the Black lion's consciousness. But standing there with him were the Paladins and four or five other people, who they were he couldn't tell. His vision was so blurred with all the energy surging around him, that he couldn't get a good look at them. And as it began to clear the vision ended and he grimaced coming out of it, landing in a one-legged kneel on the ground.

"Shiro!" Sam cried hurrying to his side and helped him up by pulling his left arm up to support him. "What happened?"

"I-.. I don't know." Shiro answered, seeming a little dazed. "I need a break." He said, pushing Sam's shoulder aside gently and walked off toward the Garrison. Heading to the bathroom, Shiro approached the sink. Turning on the water, he splashed the water in his face with cupped hands. As the water splashed across his skin, his mind was flashed back again. He saw Alfor's face and left himself hugging him, but knew it couldn't have been him. He didn't even know Alfor and he's been dead for over ten-thousand years now. His eyes widened at the realization he soon arrived at. Looking up at himself in the mirror with his hands, still, braced against the sides of the sink, he thought he was going mad. As he headed back out of the bathroom and came across Pidge walking down the halls toward him. She smiled at him, but his mind flashed him back the tearful face of the small girl; before Allura left them. He could hear Allura tell her to stay fierce as the memory zapped him back.

"Hey Shiro." Pidge greeted, as the admiral strode past her. He didn't even look back or respond in any way, it seemed; apart from looking at her as she came his way. She turned and stared after him, perplexed by Shiro's lack of acknowledgment of her presence.

Shiro somehow found himself walking into one of the medical bays. When he arrived he stood there, halfway to the bed with his back directly to the doorway. He didn't notice the small figure of Pidge poking around the doorpost at him.

"Shiro?" Pidge's voice jerked his out of his thoughts and he almost jumped out of his own skin. He turned around immediately as she drew near to him. "Are you ok?" Her inquisitive eyes searching his, to which were completely lost. To Pidge this seemed like the very first, or a very rare occasion, that Shiro had ever looked this lost and confused.

"I don't know." Shiro shook his head simply. "But maybe it's just the stress of the day,... it's...already begun to get to me."

"Are you sure there's not more to it than that." She shot him a suspicious look. Shiro just stood there staring, not knowing what to say.

They'd gathered the next week to have dinner again, but they hadn't realized what that entailed.

"So... how are things." Hunk began trying to start a new conversation.

"Kolivan is deciding to take the lead of the New Galra Empire. And Krolia is ready to assist along with a high council." Keith reported.

"Chip's still not working," Pidge sighed in despair. "I've been trying for weeks to get it to work, but for some reason I haven't had much success; even with Matt helping me."

"Things have never been boring here either, always someone wanting to hear the story of Allura and our adventures in space." Lance said, half boasting.

"Yeah same," Hunk agreed. "Food is soo fun to experiment with. Am I right Shiro?" Silence. "Shiro?" The whole group turned their attention Shiro once more, and noticed the blankness of his expression, the numbness of his senses, and the confusion that still gripped him like chains.

"I don't know. I-" Shiro was cut off by something. A light in the sky.

"It's a shooting star!!" Pidge cried, pointing at it in awe. The comet crackled like fire and its tail lit up the darkening evening sky. Their eyes glued to it in all its wonder, as it streaked across the sky leaving a sparkling trail of ashes in it's wake. The star disappeared into the distance and they all looked down at Shiro again. He still stared after the comet, as though it were still there. His memories of the comet, and the story of Voltron that Coran and Allura once told them flashed across his mind as the comet had.

"Shiro what's going on?" Keith asked. "You've been getting more and more distant lately. What's going on?"

"I-... I..I..I'm not sure." Shiro sighed. He placed his forearms on the table as awkwardly interlock his fingers together; trying to make sense of it.

Shiro was standing outside the Altean Castle, about to wormhole himself back to Earth; when the sound of jets pulled his eyes to the skies. Shiro squinted in the light; and pulled his hand up to shield his face from the suns intense rays, to get a better view; but simply couldn't see it clear enough.

"Shiro! Have you seen the Atlas?" Sam's voice asked through the com system. "It took off from Earth a few hours ago." The ground began to shake as two massive legs poked through the sunlight, and landed on the ground sending out a sound wave for miles even up toward Shiro, who brace himself for the blast. As Shiro recovered himself again, he couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the Altas, in its transformed mode, standing right their in front of him. Then suddenly the lions of Voltron flew out from around the Atlas and set down right in front of Shiro. Each lion glowing with a residual essence with the all too familiar bubbly energy steadily rising off them. The Black lion set something down in front of him. It looked like a pod but more cylindrical, it looked kinda old and rusty. But when he wiped a hand across its surface, he discover the pod was not quite as old as he thought; as he came face to face with... himself?!

Shiro hadn't a moment to feel all the feelings he was feeling, before the lions took off and combined with the Atlas; as it had before. When Shiro realized what happened he discovered that the Atlas/Voltron was glowing and then, from the optics of the robot's face, and energy reached out to him. It grabbed him in its influence and covered him completely. He his eyes glowing and he felt as separation occur, but what type of separation he could be sure. He let out a cry as his mind surged into an astral plain-type darkness and he was taken deeper into it...

The Paladins were surprisingly all there on this particular day, and when they heard crash outside they left the castle. And as they exited they caught sight of the Atlas/Voltron looming over the Altean city, and saw the beam of light; then realized what it was concentrated on.

"Shiro!!" Keith screamed reaching him. The Paladins froze at the sight of him. Shiro wore a pained cringe on his face, uncomfortable grunts and moans escaping him; as though he were having a bed dream. He was covered by a cryogenic blue ora, which was being emitted by the robot combo of Atlas/Voltron, connected the two.

"We need to get him inside." Keith decided, leaning down to pick him up. But as soon as he touched Shiro, he received a shock and was sent back. Lance and Hunk caught him before he hit his head on the ground. Keith's expression of pure surprise and confusion, almost dazed. And as Lance and Hunk recovered Keith, Pidge took an Altean device that scanned Shiro's body from head to toe.

"He seems to be encased in that blue atmospheric ora, but his vitals are stable." She told them.

"Then what's it doing to him?" Lance asked, as Keith finally stood at his full height.

 **Hey guys hope you're enjoying this story and don't worry, I think this story is gonna go far. I have most, if not, the whole story, _somewhat_ , planned out. Anyway, idk how long it's gonna be, but I'm just gonna write until the end. Til then, enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	3. Residual Thoughts

Chapter three: Residual Thoughts

 _Shiro's eyes opened to something that shocked him to the bone. The conflux of energy that flowed around him, gave him a strange feeling of full rejuvenation. Like all the stresses of life was gone, but his panic began to rise. What had Voltron/Atlas done to him? Where did they take him? Why was he here? All questions he desired answers to at once. As he scanned the landscape, which was made of darkness, star-like lights all around him, and the wind-like energy blowing around him; he tried to discover his whereabouts... but to no avail. This didn't look like the astral plain of the Black lion. It was much calmer and there was, somewhat, of a land/sky division. This seemed more chaotic to him, but as he gazed around he soon found something strange. A light from which the energy flowed down over, much like a waterfall. This light seemed to be in the form of a bubble, and Shiro guessed it was a shield from this free flowing energy. Shiro then began pushing his way against the wind, as he forced his way toward the light. It became more and more difficult with every step, but he wouldn't give up. He groaned and strained, stretching his hand out, he managed to reach out and touch and then..._

 _Shiro was now standing on Altea! His eyes wide, both shocked and confused at the same time. He looked to his left then to his right, but when he looked forward; and what he saw took his breath away_.

"What do we do?! How do we stop this?!" Keith cried, becoming more panicked.

"Keith relax, Pidge said he's stable whatever's going on it doesn't seem to be hurting him." Lance soothed, trying to talk him down.

"But we still don't know what it _is_ doing to him?!" Keith responded. Lance opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself then looked at Pidge.

"It looks like the Altas and Voltron have him in some sort of cryogenic slumber, possibly trying to tell him something." The girl told them.

"Like what?" Lance asked with crossed arms.

"I don't know. But hopefully once he comes out of it we'll know more." Pidge said looking down at the, still disturbed looking, admiral...

 _Shiro's stare bore into the group of people standing before him. The one closest to him was his focus, as she was the only one to which he completely recognized._

 _"Allura?!" That name he hadn't spoken for a long time; other than when telling others about her. He never thought he'd address her face to face ever again. The Princess of Altea turned to face him, her eyes as shocked as his were. They stood there like that for a moment then advanced from a walk to a run covering the distance that separated them. Until they were finally in each other's arms._

 _"We've missed you so much!" Shiro breathed, trying to hold back tears. "Lance hasn't been the same without you."_

 _"Shiro. I've missed you all so much too!" The split apart their eyes searching the other's. "How did you get here?"_

 _"It's a long story... I wish I knew the full reason." Shiro responded hold her forearms across his own. "But you're never gonna believe this..." Allura dropped her gaze to her eye-level, then looked down and around at her family; who stood behind her where she had once been. Shiro looked up to follow her gaze as they, too, came closer._

 _Alfor and his wife Melenor approached them with smiles on their faces; Alfor's seeming a bit curious._

 _"Allura... Who is this?" He asked in his warm, gentle voice._

 _"Father, mother, this is Shiro. He became the Black Paladin when we first re-started the war with Zarkon and re-formed Voltron. He is the reason Zarkon never got his hands on the lions while he was corrupted."_

 _"Well than I thank you, friend." Alfor said, extending a hand to shake Shiro's; to which the admiral graciously excepted._

 _"The honor is mine." Shiro answered, letting their hands slip apart again. Shiro then felt a pressure ensue and heard a growl in his ears. Grabbing his head, he dropped to one knee; trying to block out the noise._

 _"Shiro!" Allura plopped down next to him. His body beginning to glow blue, and suddenly found the ability to stand. He let out a cry as a surge of energy flowed out of him, a lion's head roared through this energy. The Voltron symbol followed it with a flash, then all this energy shrunk back down all hitting Shiro at once; and he hit the floor at again. Allura, the king and queen of Altea and Daibazaal, Lotor and the three other Paladins of old watched in both amazement and horror of this sight. As soon as it was over Allura returned to Shiro's side. As he slowly began to recover himself._

 _"Shiro? What happened? What was that?" Allura questioned, as she assisted him in sitting up, with his left knee up and his corresponding arm braced against it; his head hung low._

 _"I.. I don't know. Strange things, like this, have been happening to me recently. And all of them have reminded me of you." Shiro responded slowly, still recovering from what had just happened. Allura's face flashed with pain and guilt. "I can't seem to control them. And they seem to be forcing themselves on me for some reason, the lions just returned to Altea with the Altas. And-"_

 _"Altea?!" Allura interrupted in a gasping breath._

 _"That's impossible." Alfor told him. "Zarkon destroyed Altea after I was eliminated! How is that possible?"_

 _"I can't explain it, but it's true. After Allura sacrificed herself we were all returned to our reality and Altea was there right in front of us! We only learned later Daibazaal, and, in fact, your whole solar system had returned; along with Olkarion." Shiro finally dared himself to stand, though he felt a little unstable as he did so, but Allura stood there with him._

 _"I can't believe it?!" Zarkon breathed. "Looks like my wrong doings have finally been fully liberated Alfor." The former Galra Emperor grinned, pulling Honerva closer to him._

 _"It seems that way Zarkon." Alfor smiled back. "But tell me," he continued looking to Shiro. "What has transpired there since? Has Coran crowned a new ruler?" Shiro's gaze dropped._

 _"No, he's been so busy with rebuilding the castle and the cities of Altea, and re-implementing the traditions of the Atleans; and reviving your culture." Shiro told them. "He's also been hesitant to since... Allura left us." Shiro's voice lowered at this; to which Allura's heart broke. "Though I guess he'd never admit it." Shiro finished._

 _"But then what are YOU doing here?" Trigel piped up from Alfor's right side amongst the other three former Paladins._

 _"I wish I knew." Shiro answered, his eyes settling on the ground again. "One minute I was about to head back to Earth from Altea, and the next... I'm here... The Altas and the lions converged again and brought me here. At least, that's what I'm guessing."_

 _"Wait? The lions brought you here?" Trigel gasped._

 _"How can they do that?" Blaytz questioned in surprise._

 _"What is their objective?" Zarkon wondered._

 _"I don't know, but I'm here for a reason." Shiro stated. "I just wish I knew why." Allura's downcast thoughtful expression lightened and she looked up at him._

 _"Shiro, if the lions brought you here, then the lions can tell you why you're here." She said. "Connect with them, communicate with them. Find out why they brought you here. Maybe they'll lead you to their intentions." Shiro thought about what she said, then sat down, cross-legged, in the grass. Centering himself, he drew in a deep breath; suddenly that blue glow hit him like a shock once again and fell onto his back once more._

 _Shiro was now standing in a black void, and little balls of light all around him created a hallway-type path to walk down; to which he felt no other option other than to stroll down it. As he walked he noticed the lights held pictures or memories, each one depicting one of the lions flying in and out of different places. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was of the Black lion, it was retrieving the clone that it had set before him moments before this whole dream began. The next one after that, was of his old Galra arm being recovered from its wreckage to be salvaged for reattachment. It also showed the process in which they took to reform the arm for it to be put back on his body. The next memory showed the clone body from earlier being put into the same liquid as his arm once was. The next one showed himself glowing that same blue, but it's origin was unknown by the picture. And the location in the background looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't seem to place it. And the final one he saw was of a celebration on Altea and Princess Allura was there?!..._

 _Shiro grimaced as he shot upright, Allura at his side as he came out of the vision._

 _"Shiro, what did you see?" She asked immediately, supporting his upper half._

 _"A lot of things." Shiro grunted as he sat up. "I'm not exactly sure what it means." Shiro explained what he saw them; the group of aliens listening intently to his story._

 _"This is very unusual." Alfor commented, when Shiro had finished._

 _"But how can we help? None of this makes sense to us." Blaytz stated, curiously._

 _"We must be able to help." Trigel realized. "The lions would not have brought him here, if we couldn't."_

 _"Trigel is right." Zarkon agreed confidently. "We all know that the lions know more than we do. It's almost like that have a stronger connection to the universe than we do. Giving them the ability to know things that we don't."_

 _"I agree, Zarkon, but what?" Alfor thought aloud._

 _"You're the alchemist, Alfor." Zarkon replied. "Perhaps there is something that Oriande has taught you that might help." Alfor adopted a serious thinking face, combing his mind for answers. Allura, being much like her father did the same, even though she knew she wasn't as experienced as he was._

 _"You say you were once saved by the Black lion when your body was destroyed by Zarkon?" Alfor thought, then, looking at Shiro._

 _"Yes." Shiro confirmed. "But how does that help?"_

 _"Well the Black lion brought you one of those clones." Allura realized. "Perhaps there is something you must do with it."_

 _"Like what?" Shiro questioned, trying to follow their train of thought; but to no avail had he found success._

 _"I don't know," Allura admitted, "but it must be important."_

 _"Perhaps when you get back to wherever you came from, you'll understand." Trigel suggested._

 _"Yeah,... maybe." Shiro thought quietly out loud. Suddenly the ground jerked under their feet, and something opened up behind Shiro. A windy force began to whip around them, Shiro was being sucked back into it._

 _"Shiro!!!" Allura cried, grabbing his hand, but their hands slipped. And Allura cried out to him again; as he was pulled back into darkness and away from the Paladins of Old..._

Shiro coughed as he sat upright, his breaths nearly choking him as he gasped for air.

"Shiro!" Keith had remained at his side for a while, and was startled by his sudden returned to reality. Shiro calmed himself, his breathing finally catching with him. His eyes opened to see his right hand glowing with that same residual glow, beads rising off it and everything; then it finally died down and his arm was normal again.

"What-... happened." Shiro asked, struggling to recall anything that had just happened.

"We were gonna ask _you_ the same thing." Lance put in, standing there with his arms gently crossed; having finally calmed himself down.

"I-... don't know." Shiro sighed looking down. "I was here.. on Altea. I was-... talking to someone.. someone important. And others were with her and-"

"Ok, Shiro. Ok." Keith silenced him, as the admiral was now becoming emotional. He gently pulled Shiro up. "We need to take a look at him again." He told Coran and the others. The lions now patiently waiting for them, towering above them with the Atlas.

 **Hey guys, whasup!! Hope this story makes up for some of the dissappointing events of season eight. So many fans have been saying that this season was very unfinished and, in some ways, half baked. Which I totally agree!! There are soooo many things they should have done, that they didn't; and the way they handled the end was horribly sad! The ending picture was kinda cute, but also sad because Allura's not there!! :( D; Let's hope that the writers are seeing our uproar about this, and make a redeeming season to right most, if not, all the things we've wanted to see that we didn't get! Til then enjoy this alternate ending!! Thx!!!**

 **(Oh! And there is a slight possibility of a sequel to this story in the future, but I'm not sure that I will. Thoughts? Let me know what you guys think!)**


	4. Bits And Pieces

Chapter four: Bits And Pieces

It had been a few days since the lions returned and converged with the Atlas; and the incident with Shiro that immediately followed. They'd done some tests on Shiro, but, again, found nothing. Shiro took the Altas back to Earth, and somehow the Black lion followed. The other lions seemed to follow each of the other Paladins as well. Anywhere they went the lions were there. Black followed Shiro, Red followed Keith. Blue followed Lance, Green followed Pidge, and Yellow followed Hunk. They would stand there waiting, like guardians over their masters. Each Paladin found this strange, but went about their work regardless; almost trying to ignore them.

"The lions won't leave us alone." Keith said one night, over their weekly dinner.

"Yeah," Hunk agreed. "I..I..I mean, it's not bad. But ever since they did that thing with Shiro, they have remained by our sides... Something's gotta be up."

"Yes, but what?" Pidge wondered aloud. "We've examined Shiro twice now, and whatever the Atlas and Voltron did to him, it doesn't leave any traceable evidence of even being there." There attention then shifted to Shiro, noticing, now, that this whole time he'd been quiet... again. Shiro sat laid back with his head hanging low, his eyes closed and an almost nonexistent shadow cast across his face.

"Shiro?" Keith said, placing a hand on his left shoulder; remaining seated. Shiro's eyes opened and he turned slowly to look at him. Keith was taken aback by how hollowed and glazed-over they looked, like there was no emotion in them at all.

"Shiro? Are you feeling ok?" Keith asked, unable to hide the confused expression on his face.

"Yeah...um..." Shiro trailed off, rubbing both eyes with his pointer finger and thumb; then pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened a few days ago. I still can't remember anything, but bits and pieces of what the lions showed me. And I can't help but feel that whatever it was... was really important!"

"I know." Keith sighed lowering his gaze. "It sucks not being able to remember something important."

"I know, but- Allura!" Shiro interrupted himself as the Princess's face flashed across his mind, as he stood up abruptly. The chair fell down, and the team jumped in response. Another memory flashed back, showing him standing there with her. He could suddenly almost feel her presence again. And also remembered Alfor and the other Paladins standing there with them...

Shiro was shocked back out of the memory and stumbled back a couple paces. Romelle, who had just come to see them, caught Shiro as he nearly fell backwards over the upset chair.

"Easy Commander Shiro!" She cried, gripping his arm carefully and supporting his left shoulder with her other hand. Keith sprang up from his chair as well, and was at Shiro's side at once.

"Shiro what's going on?!" He asked frantically.

"Allura," Shiro breathed again; having recovered from the shock fairly quickly this time. "She was, I..I..I was there. We were-... Alfor? Zarkon?-"

"Shiro what about them?" Keith began to pry, trying to get a real answer from the scatter-brained admiral. Shiro was silent a moment, his eyes flashing.

"I think I visited Allura and the original Paladins in the void of Voltron and the Atlas." He said finally, his wide eyes meeting Keith's. The team froze their mouths agape at this statement. _Could it be true?!_ They were all thinking.

"Are you sure?!" Keith exclaimed in a gasping breath.

"Yes!" Shiro nodded quickly. "I can't explain it. But I was there. I..I..I was there and she there, an..an..and... _THEY_ were there. we were all there together. And we were talking, talking about something.. something important.. an...and... ye-ugh!" Shiro slammed his fists in the table, having taken a seat once again. Frustration tightening its grip on his chest, making him feel breathless.

"Ok, Shiro. Ok." Keith soothed placing a gentle hand on his shoulder once more, his other hand following. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No..." Shiro sighed. "That's the problem." Shiro abruptly stood up again; the chair sliding away, but remaining upright this time. Keith looked from Shiro to Coran.

"There's gotta be a way to help him remember." He said.

"Perhaps." Coran gave a single nod. He braced his elbows on the table, and, interlocking his fingers, pressed his lips to his hands thoughtfully.

"But does anyone _know_ a way?" Hunk asked openly, half fearing that no one did. Keith racked his brain, he was unwilling to give up. Shiro was clearly seeing things and he knew Shiro couldn't make things up; even after all the Galra had done to him. He knew there had to be something more to this. The lions returning and Shiro's struggles with visions and memories couldn't possibly be a coincidence. There had to be a reason!

"Ok Shiro. Can you tell us what you remember from the vision." Keith asked, setting a recording device on the large banquet table of the royal hall. "Anything at all."

"Well... I was in a black void. Somehow I ended up on Altea and found the original Paladins and Allura. We're were discussing something, but-.. I- can't seem to remember what it was. The next thing I remember was...in another black void. But there were lights, light that were important. Something about them was significant I-..." Shiro was yanked away to a display of the Black lion and the clone, then shocked back out of it as quickly as it came. "The clone!" He gasped in surprise. "Remember something!"

"What?" Keith asked quickly, leaning forward a little.

"The lights..." Shiro trailed off thoughtfully. "They were-.. memories... events of the future. Something about... Allura." The team's eyes widened, Lance's heart skipped a beat at the name.

"Ok, that's good Shiro. You're remembering. What events were they depicting?" Keith went on slowly, unable to hide a proud smile.

"I..." Shiro tried to envision more. "..I don't know." Shiro dropped his head and shoulders; closing his eyes in shame. "The last thing I remember seeing was Allura. She was calling to me. But...I couldn't reach her... Something was pulling me away from her... I couldn't stop it."

"Ok." Keith sighed. Dropping his gaze to the floor. "But at least we have something to go on now. Which means we can at least _**start**_ to try and understand what's going on here. Keep trying to remember things... For now we'll look at what we've got now and go from there... Ok?" Shiro still looked down. "Hey, we're gonna figure this out." Keith encouraged lowering a little to gain Shiro's glance. "I promise." Shiro managed a slight smile.

"I hope you're right." He said finally, Keith could only return a unconvincingly confident smile. Though it still felt encouraging to the admiral, despite the falsity of it.

The hanger door was open and the Atlas glimmered in the sunlight. Garrison personnel and students bustled about the giant ship. Shiro stood at a distance from the ship and observed its shiny metal surface. His mind was elsewhere; and he knew it when Matt's voice brought him back with a start.

"Isn't this exciting Shiro?! It's national Atlas day! The day everyone in the public gets to learn about the ship that helped end the intergalactic war with the Galra and Honerva." The young man's eyes shimmered dreamily at the sight of all the people spread throughout the hanger, around the massive ship.

"Oh- uh...yeah, it's pretty great." Shiro agreed, trying to play off the fact the he'd spaced out for a second. "And I'm sure your father is having the time of his life sharing the details of the Atlas's technology."

"You alright Shiro?" Matt spoke up curiously. "That's the third time you've spaced all morning."

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine." Shiro shrugged casually. "Just...had a lot on my mind lately."

By the end of the day Shiro was still immersed in his thoughts, which were constantly wandering off with him, and he was being jerked out of it every time.

"And that's the last of them." Hunk remarked brushing his hands together. "I think today was a huge success."

"Yeah. A lot of people came out to see the Atlas and learn about our adventures in space. And the battle that saved all realities everywhere." Keith monologued their purpose for the celebratory day, even though they all knew it. Keith then looked over at Shiro, who stood just a short distance away with his head down, leaning against something; and his hands braced at his sides. Keith's look of concern was unmistakeable, the team knew how worried Keith was about him; as were they all. But they also know how much Shiro, himself, was struggling; and wished there was something they could do.

"Takashi?" A voice pulled their attention away from the miserable admiral. There before them stood a young woman looking to be around Shiro's age, but slightly younger. Her golden blonde hair pulled back into a tight military-style bun; with a few strands escaping from the rest of her hair. Her silvery blue eyes studying Shiro beyond them. Slowly the woman walked past them and approached Shiro. She set a hand on his left one, making Shiro slowly look up at her.

"Wha- ah.. Kimberly?!" Shiro gasped, taken aback by her being there. He almost thought he was hallucinating, he almost couldn't believe who was standing there next to him. And without even trying, he brought her into a hug, wrapping his long arms around her. Her arms wrapped under his, with her hands up on his shoulders. She pressed her cheek to his, then they broke the embrace. Their hands sliding down their arms into the other's tender grasp.

"I can't believe it... you're here?!" Shiro was completely blown away.

"I know..." Kimberly looked away sheepishly. "After my break up with Wayde I couldn't stay around much longer. I asked to be transferred to away from Garrison headquarters to be alone... Thank goodness Wayde didn't follow me... Though.. I guess it was kinda meant to be kept a secret.

"Well I think you succeeded." Shiro grinned humorously. "But I did miss you. A lot of us did."

"I know. And I'm so sorry. I-"

"Don't be." Shiro stopped her short. "You did what you had to do. I know that break up was hard. Even though you deserved better." Kimberly shot a knowing smile up at him, thankful for his understanding. The team couldn't help but smile. For once in quite some time... Shiro looked anything other than stressed.

"So..." another voice broke their moment of reunion, making Shiro and Kimberly's hearts skip a beat. "You sabotaged my relationship and humiliate me in front of the whole Garrison. And then you try to act as though none of it happened?!" A tall man, about Shiro's height, with reddish-brown hair highlighted with blonde tips stood erect where Kimberly had once been. His green eyes staring daggers at Shiro.

"Don't even start, Wayde." Kimberly told him firmly. "You know that Takashi had nothing to do with our relationship; and that was over years ago."

"Pah! Nonsense!" Wayde snapped, pacing over to them; and getting in Shiro's face. "Takashi Shirogane was a meddler then, and, from the looks of it,... he still is." Wayde looked him up and down suspiciously.

"That's no way to treat your commanding officer, Sargent Michelson." Kimberly snapped pressing her hands to his chest and pushing Wayde back.

"Commanding officer!" Wayde spat. "He made be an admiral now, but he doesn't control me.

"Uh.. actually he does." Hunk spoke up.

"Oh, what do you know, cadet!" Wayde returned, brushing him off.

"Wayde, the only thing I did was tell her the truth... when she asked me." Shiro was now beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh, so my own girlfriend betrays me?!" Wayde replied turning his glare on Kimberly.

"It's not like that!" Shiro defended her before she could reply. "She asked my opinion on your relationship, and if you two would one day get married. And I told her the truth."

"Is everything alright over here?" Sam chimed in, joining them; having noticed them standing over here like this.

"Oh, so you humiliated me _AND_ insulted me?!" Wayde shouted. His eyes flaring and his fists becoming tense.

"All he said was that he didn't think we would survive, because we were so different. He was afraid we'd disagree too much and end up fighting all the time." Kimberly stated.

"And you didn't bother to come talk to me about it?!" He snapped back. "Instead of talking to this...this goody two shoes, hotshot!" Shiro and Wayde glared at each other, as the two stepped forward; but Kimberly stepped between them, placing an arm across both their chests.

"That's enough. You two have always been at each other's throats since we were cadets. We're not going to start this childish gambit again. You two are grown men, you have to figure out how to tolerate each other..." she paused gazing at Sam. "Without killing each other." She finished, shooting a firm glance at Wayde; who scowled back in defeat. Her expression softened into a smile, as she greeted Sam properly with a hug.

"So nice to see you again, Sam." She said, her voice muffled a little by their embrace. Shiro stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder. Wayde saw this and couldn't hold back any longer. With an angry yell, he threw a punch at Shiro landing it across his jaw. Shiro hit the floor and before he could recover himself, Wayde launched himself onto him. Wayde punched again and again, when Sam caught his arm and began to pry him away from Shiro; dragging him off of the admiral. And Kimberly quickly knelt down to help Shiro. Keith, meanwhile, having seen the whole thing, froze. The memory of himself punching James Griffin came back to him, almost at the same time as when Wayde punched Shiro. Snapping back out of it he could hear Sam talking.

"That's enough Sargent!" He shouted intensely. "You are out of line. Attacking your commanding officer is a serious offense, and you will be punished accordingly. Go calm yourself... I'll speak with you later." Wayde seemed to resist for a moment, but Sam's furious glare finally changed his mind and he stormed off. Sam then turned back to Shiro, concern replacing his anger in an instant. Kimberly was slowly helping Shiro sit up. His head thumped as he shifted himself up, a wave of dizziness following. And didn't even dare stand, knowing what would happen. Keith had also knelt beside him now.

"Easy Shiro." He was saying gently. Kimberly set his left arm across his left knee, which was pointed up, then laid his head on his arm. She kept her right hand on his back and the other one on his arm. Sam knelt down too; as the others watched from where they stood.

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't posted for a little while. Family stuff. Anyway here's the next chapter and I can wait to see what you guys think either what comes next. Hope you're still enjoying this story! Thx!!! ;) :D**


	5. Under Pressure

Chapter five: Under Pressure

Shiro grunted painfully as they laid him back, onto the bed. Pidge slipped a cloth into his hand, and guided it up to the open gash on his forehead; to soak up the blood that oozed from it. Shiro had recovered a little, and Sam had insisted they rush him to the medical bays; to examine him right away. Shiro's head throbbed, he hadn't a clue how many times Wayde had hit him... But he knew it had been one time too many. The major headache that he, now, had was clear evidence of that. Sam took out his pen light and shined it in his eyes. Shiro squinted, blinking in the direct light.

"I'm fine, Sam." Shiro protested, pushing the light away. He still seemed a little dazed from the whole ordeal.

"Shiro stop it!" Sam groaned in frustration. "You may be a big strong guy, but Wayde is too. We need to be sure you don't have a concussion. It's standard procedure." Shiro attempted to sit up, but Kimberly laid a hand on his chest; stopping him.

"You heard the man. Standard procedure. Lay back." She told him. Shiro was silent and made no further objections. Keith and the team found this intriguing. Shiro didn't put up as much of a fight with her, than he would with anyone else. Pidge found this quite amusing, and couldn't hide a cheeky grin. She was beginning to like this girl already. Hunk and Lance had never known Shiro to back down to a woman like this. And Keith had never seen this side of Shiro before, then again he'd never really had any girlfriends as long as Keith had known him. Shiro just laid there and, from then on, did what he was told.

"Ok, so I'm not seeing any signs of a concussion, but that doesn't mean you don't have one. The symptoms may not show themselves til later, so I want someone to keep an eye on you... Besides yourself." Sam knew Shiro wouldn't want to bother someone with something like this and, as such, emphasized the importance of it once more.

"Don't worry Sam. I think we've got that covered." Kimberly smiled, glancing at the others.

"Yeah. We'll do it." Keith agreed, smiling as well.

"Great, thanks guys." Sam grinned. "But for now we need to ice those bruises; they're probably very tender."

Shiro tensed gingerly as the ice touched the bruise on his left brow. Kimberly held it there gently, while Shiro held one on his corresponding jaw.

"So what the heck was that all about?" Kimberly ventured, clearly referring to earlier.

"I don't know." Shiro breathed a sighing breath. "Wayde took me by surprise, as much as he did you. Then again he always did have a knack for showing up at the worst possible moment." The two shared a light chuckle at this statement, recalling it as a memory in their heads. Shiro's being interrupted by a throbbing of his head.

"So... you guys have known each other a while, huh..." Hunk observed. "The three of you."

"Yeah. We met on our very first day at the Garrison." Shiro confirmed. "And...as you might expect by what you just saw,... we hit it off pretty much right away."

"Literally." Kimberly put in, shooting a knowing, yet, mischievous grin down at Shiro. "The two of them got into a fist fight the very first day. And I had to break them up."

"You didn't _**have**_ to, but you _chose_ to." Shiro corrected her, giving her the same knowing grin as hers just a moment ago.

"Ok yeah, point taken." Kimberly shrugged off the correction humorously; smirking. "I didn't _HAVE_ to. But I was there and our teachers hadn't arrived yet. They showed up just a moment after I started to intervene."

"Now granted I didn't start this fight either,... but I was in it nonetheless." Shiro shrugged matter-of-factly. "So I was properly punished as was Wayde. But I, at least, learned from my mistakes and got better. Wayde only developed a resistance to clobber me when he wanted to."

"Why? Did you lose to him a lot?" Lance questioned.

"In a fight?" Shiro returned. "No. We were evenly matched; even back then. And we remained that way... even now."

"But... as rivals are they always seemed to compete with each other." Kimberly sighed, recalling those days as if it had been yesterday.

"Actually." Shiro put in. "Wayde was always trying to be better than me. In all areas. Sometimes he succeeded... other times he didn't. That's why we fought a lot. I tried my best and he always felt I was trying to outshine him. And when it came to Kimberly, he always felt he had to block me out whenever they were together."

"What was the deal with you two?" Pidge asked curiously. Her posture intentional, and her eyes tentative; her brain fully engaged in this story. As she attempted to piece things together on her own; hoping that Kimberly and Shiro would fill in the blanks.

"Well, Kimberly and I were friends. Ever since that first day." Shiro told her.

"But I was also friends with Wayde too. So they sometimes had to hang out together with me... and not kill each other." Kimberly added.

"Our rivalry kind of spiraled out of control as we got older. And it still seems to be there, to this day." Shiro said. "But when Wayde and Kimberly started dating... was when things really got bad." Both of them saw the confusion off the others' eyes and Kimberly continued.

"Well I'd been dating Wayde for a few months and we were doing alright. But then some things began to happen between us and I began to wonder about our relationship... Shiro had told me that he wasn't sure about this whole thing when it first started; and as he watched our relationship grow he became even more unsure about it. So when I, myself, began to have doubts; I trusted Takashi more than enough to discuss it with him. And he told me his honest thoughts about it. I broke up with Wayde two weeks later. We got into a fight I decided to leave him... After our fight, I couldn't bare to come back to work; so I asked to be transferred to another Garrison across the country."

"And somehow you made it back here." Shiro joked, dropping his hand to his knee; holding the cold ice pack gently.

"Oh stop it." Kimberly smiled, rolling her eyes and pulling his hand back up to his bruised jaw. Pidge's eyes flashed, she could sense something going on here; and the fondness between the two of them. It was different than what she'd seen from Shiro before. She tried to hide a giggle so he wouldn't see. A then decided to inspect his injuries once more. Heading to the computer to Shiro's right, she tapped away at the holographic panel and pulled up the X-rays they took on his jaw.

"Well Shiro, the good news is Wayde's punches didn't fracture or break your jaw. You'll just be sore for a while." She reported thankfully.

"That's good at least." Shiro responded with a smile; dropping his hand off his wound once more to look at her.

"There's just one last thing to do." Sam said, sliding his chair up to Shiro. Removing Kimberly's hand, which held a rag and ice pack on his forehead wound, he placed a small bandage over the small open wound over the bruised area. "There." Sam finished, sliding back to admire their handiwork.

"Thanks Sam." Shiro told him. He turned to the rest of the team, and somehow in the gap between Lance and Hunk stood an additional person. Allura! She stood there in her long flowing dress and her hair down as before. She was smiling and suddenly reached out her hand to him.

"Allura!" Shiro said, standing up quickly; but a sudden wave of dizziness came upon him and he nearly fell over.

"Shiro! Wait!" Sam told him, jumping up as Kimberly took Shiro's left arm and encouraged him to take a seat once again; Sam doing the same from the other side. "You haven't fully had a chance to recover yet. And there's still a possibility that you may have a concussion. And we don't want to make it worse if that's the case." Keith's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Shiro." He said, his gaze unchanging. "What did you see?" Shiro looked down and stared at the floor, waiting for his head to stop spinning. Then he looked up again,... Allura was still there. Her expression had not changed and her hand was still extended. She lowered it and turned so her right shoulder faced him perpendicularly.

"Come with me, Shiro." She said, then turned and walked away into a sudden burst of light that blinded him...

 _Shiro was on Altea once again. He looked down to discover he was holding someone's hand. When he looked up he locked eyes with..._

 _"Allura!" Shiro gasped. He looked past her to see everyone he had seen before was there as well. The Paladins of Old, Melenor, Honerva, and_ _Lotor. "I'm back!" Shiro breathed, looking back at the Princess._

 _"I know..." Allura answered a slight smile on her face. "Because I brought you here." Shiro's eyes widened in confusion..._

 _ **Well another chapter is here!! Hope you're liking it so far. And I can't wait to see what you think of what is to come! As I mentioned at the end of Let Hands Be My Voice, I will be taking a break for approximately three weeks(7th-26th), with possibility of returning the 15th in between that. But at least you have something new to read til I return. Hope you enjoy! And sorry about the major cliffy at the end! I will get that sixth chapter done as soon as I can after I return to fanfic. Til then... enjoy!! Thx!!!!!**_


	6. Take To The Skies

Chapter six: Take To The Skies

 _"Allura, why did you bring me here? What's going on?" Shiro couldn't hide the slight panic he felt, but the princess put a hand on his shoulder silencing him briefly._

 _"Because I know why these strange things have been happening to you." She said simply, her voice slightly echoing as before. Shiro's distressed expression softened, when he thought about what she'd said. Allura glanced back at her father, who gave a slight nod, then returned her gaze to Shiro._

 _"The lions have been following you around... right?" She asked, her eyes gently searching his._

 _"Uh... Yeah." Shiro answered, a little surprised. "How did you-"_

 _"It's a long story." Allura assured him. "But I think they're trying to tell you something... something that takes you back into space."_

 _"Like where?" Shiro wondered innocently._

 _"I'm not sure." The Princess sighed unfortunately. "But I'm sure the lions will lead you there. But of course... I'm not sure this journey is meant for you to go on alone..." Allura trailed off, allowing Shiro to finish the thought she was hinting at._

 _"I'll need the others to come with me." The admiral concluded, half saying this like a question._

 _"Yes, and whatever you find out there... it seems important... very important." Allura told him._

 _"I wish you could be there to go with us." Shiro commented taking her hands in his._

 _"I know." Allura agreed, looking down. "But in a way..." She went on, meeting his gaze once more. "I will be." She gave him a tender smile, and a he returned one. Slowly their hands slid apart; as Shiro was being pulled back into a light..._

Shiro was met by a bright light in his eyes, which a moment later, he discovered, was the ceiling lights. As he blinked away the sting, he realized the two warm hands in his left arm and shoulder. By this time he had also noticed the shock and worry upon his friends' faces.

"Shiro, are you ok?! Talk to me!" Sam's voice finally earned him Shiro's attention.

"I'm ok, Sam." Shiro finally responded rubbing his eyes again. "I'm ok." He repeated. A sigh of relief washed over the group.

"Well, definitely keep an eye on him." Sam said. "That was quite nerve-racking, I must say."

"What happened there, Shiro?" Keith questioned.

"I was back _there_..." Shiro trailed off slowly sitting up carefully, as not to aggravate his bruised, aching head. "I was with Allura, she brought me back there. I'm not exactly sure how, but she did."

"And? What did she say?" Keith questioned further. Shiro was silent for a moment.

"I think we need to take to the skies again." He said finally. The team adopted a quizzical look, confused by this statement.

"Shiro... why? What happened to you?" Keith wondered curiously, still just as confused.

"I don't know," Shiro admitted. "It just feels right... the lions returned to us for a reason... I can feel it. They wouldn't return with a clone of myself and do whatever they did, if there wasn't a reason." Everyone had to admit he had a point, the lions always _did_ get their attention if needed; and they also understood that they knew more then they, themselves, did at times.

"Ok Shiro, I agree with you there." Keith decided after a moment. "And say you're right... what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that the lions aren't just calling me out there again. They want all of us to go... even the Atlas and its crew." The team's faces flashed at the mention of this possibility.

"Woah... then whatever it is must be big." Lance breathed.

"Maybe." Shiro shrugged. "It's hard to tell. But whatever it is... the lions will lead us there."

"Well you're not going anywhere til we're sure you're alright." Kimberly told him, staring firmly down at him.

"I would say you keep an eye on him for about 20-24 hours. That means Shiro..." Sam turned his gaze on Shiro once more. "I want you to go that long without sleeping... can you do that?"

"I can try." Shiro shrugged again. "But I don't think I'll have to worry. I have plenty of helpers to remind me." Shiro grinned at the rest of the team, who smiled back.

"I know, we can have a Garrison sleepover!" Pidge gushed excitedly. "Right, Dad?" She gazed hopefully at Sam.

"Let me talk to your mother... and a few other people." Sam smirked at his daughter's enthusiasm, he then looked up at Kimberly and Keith. "Til then... you have your work cut out for you."

"We're on it, Sam." Keith smiled, picking up on his meaning. Sam gave one final nod, then strode away out the door.

Having gained permission from the Garrison superiors collectively, and Shiro, a conference room was converted temporarily for their _'slumber party'_ as Pidge called it. Soft pillows and blankets were placed in the middle of the room, the large tables pushed aside against the wall Pidge and Lance were playing video games on the big screen Hunk standing over their shoulders _'helping'_ , sometimes more than others. Keith, Shiro, and Kimberly sat back watching, they had taken some of the chairs from the conference tables, same as the other three teens. They watched them boisterously carrying on in front of them, a amused smile on all their faces.

"So Shiro..." Keith broke the silence between the three of them first. "What do you think the lions are calling us to out there?"

"I don't know." Shiro sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "But whatever it is... I can't help but feel like it's really important."

"I heard about you being the Paladins of Voltron." Kimberly started after a short pause. "Even you Shiro. But I couldn't help but notice how much you've physically changed since I last saw you." Shiro turned to meet her gaze, a look of confusion and hopefulness to know the answer in her eyes.

"I...it's a long story." Shiro told her sheepishly, looking away.

"We've got time." Kimberly reminded him, placing a hand on his right arm gently. Shiro looked slowly back up at her.

"What all have you heard?" He asked her.

"Just that during a big mission you went on with Sam and Matt, the three of you of you suddenly went missing and many presumed you dead. But I heard about you returning a year later... alive. You and these other four people disappeared a few days later after the sighting of.. what we _now_ know was the Blue Lion of Voltron. I also heard about Sam's return a year after that. After that we lost all communications with anyone in Garrison facilities when the Galra invaded; and anyone in the outside world for that matter."

"Well you heard right, except for the part where we all died. We were captured by the Galra and imprisoned. Matt and I were split apart at the gladiator arenas; and Sam had already been sent to a work camp with the weaker prisoners, those not fit to fight." Just then, a knock on the door drew everyone's attention to it, the door slid open to reveal Veronica, the MFE pilots, Sam and Matt.

"We heard there was a party going." Nadia Risavi chimed excitedly.

"So we thought we'd check it out." Veronica added.

"And see if we could maybe join you." Matt put in looking hopefully at Shiro. The admiral looked around at his friends, and seeing the approval on their faces he turned back to the newcomers.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Yes!" Matt cheered, pumping a his elbow down by his side. "Come on guys!" The MFE's and Veronica strode further into the room and joined them. Sam came to stand between Shiro and Keith.

"I was just coming to see how you were holding up." Sam stayed, directing this statement mostly at Shiro.

"Why? What happened?" Matt questioned turning from the game, which he was already immersed in, to gaze quizzically back at his father.

"Yeah." Veronica agreed taking a closer look at Shiro. "Looks like you got a little beat up." She continued tilting the admiral's head up slightly into the light of the big screen.

"Wayde got the better of him." Kimberly smirked, earning her a few chuckles and a nudge from Shiro.

"Well, looks like he won." Matt commented, taking a pillow to the face launched at him by the former Black Paladin.

"Yes, well, he needs to be cleared before their _space exploration mission_ , so be sure he doesn't sleep. And see to it that Matt and Katie do." That last remark also seemed to be aimed at Keith; at least that's how it felt to him.

"Yes sir." Keith smiled. Sam's reinforcement came as a firm stare, keeping his grin smirk, at his children; who collectively groaned and returned to their game. And with that Commander Holt bid them goodnight and to _'have fun'_ , then left for home.

"So how exactly _did_ you get these shiners?" Veronica asked, inspecting Shiro's bruises once more.

"Ehh, the same way Wayde always starts a fight." Shiro responded dryly. "Show up to question me, then gets increasingly angry when I answer honestly, and finally attacks."

"So...classic Wayde stuff? Got it." Veronica concluded with an amused, laid-back swagger about her tone.

"Pretty much." Shiro sighed, unable to conceal a chuckle of his own. Veronica then turned to Kimberly.

"And I couldn't help but notice that _you_ finally decided to come see us again." She teased.

"Yeah...well I would have done it sooner." Kimberly trailed off sheepishly. "But some things came up... the Galra invasion only being one of them."

"Oh, is that all." Matt smirked, Pidge muffling a giggle with her hands. Veronica, Lance, Hunk, And James Griffon rolling their eyes humorously. Risavi unable to contain a chuckle, and Ina Leifsdottir and Ryan Kinkade just smiled; as did Keith and Shiro. Kimberly's sheepish look remained so, though she, too, couldn't hide a smile. After that the room suddenly went silent.

"So what's _'space exploration mission'_ was Commander Holt referring to?" Veronica asked, shattering the silence once more.

"We're not sure." Keith shrugged.

"Strange things have been happening to me lately." Shiro put in. "And, if you haven't noticed; the lions have returned and they seem to be calling us back out into space... _all_ of us." The light emphasis in his voice got their attention on a much deeper level, at least deeper than before.

" _All_ of us,.. sir?" Leifsdottir echoed.

"Me, the Paladins, and the Atlas crew." Shiro confirmed matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like it must be big." Griffon comment, a little taken aback by this.

"That's what we said." Lance agreed, nodding slightly.

"Great minds think alike, I guess." James responded simply, half joking. James and Keith met each other's gaze; and for a moment they seemed to lightly glare at each other, before Keith broke their gaze to look at the clock. Eleven thirty-three p.m.

"Well, time for some of us to get some sleep... Pidge." Keith turned to the Holt siblings in turn. Pidge groaned and dragged she dragged over to their sleeping bags to prepare for bed. Once she had laid down to go to sleep Matt scooted up to sit on the floor next to Keith, sitting on a bunch of pillows with the MFE's.

"I'll stay up for a little while longer." He said. Keith's expression shifted and Matt caught it. "Don't worry I'll get some sleep tonight. I swear." He told him this wth his hands up in surrender." The former Voltron leader's face softened, then he turned to Kimberly.

"I'll stay awake with you and Shiro." She told him reading his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Keith wondered, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Absolutely." Kimberly responded with a single nod, a tender smile crossing her face.

 **Hey guys I'm back!!!! Sorry about the whole break thing and leaving you hanging!! But I'm here now. Being a Christian my church does a time of Prayer and Fasting and this year we did a three-week-long fast. So that's why it was so long and I apologize. But even though we fasted from screens and couldn't post anything I still got some writing down so I wouldn't loose ground on my stories. And I've even started more. One being Hope In Black. I just posted the first chapter today so you can go check that out.**

 **Also I have two other Voltron stories Th Space Road LessTraveled and Home Again. I am not sure when I'll get those posted but hopefully it'll be soon. But anyway hope you like his new chapter and more is one the way!! Thx!!**


	7. State Of Mind

Chapter seven: State Of Mind

Pidge, Kinkade, and Leifsdottir had already gone to bed, but everyone else was still awake. Keith glanced back at the clock again; one a.m. Shiro was beginning to nod off when he glanced over at him.

"Hey Shiro." Keith whispered, tapping him gently. "Wake up." Shiro jerked himself awake at the touch.

"I'm awake..." He said, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Just..resting my eyes."

"I know it's hard." Keith sighed dropping his eyes to the floor and relaxing back a little more. "But you have to stay awake, for a little while longer."

"I know." Shiro breathed.

"Sounds like _you_ need a distraction." Veronica pointed out.

"And I'm guessing you have one?" Matt guessed, searching her expression from where he lay on the floor; still holding the pillow that Shiro had thrown at him earlier.

"Sort of." Veronica shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe you could tell us some of the, quote, _'strange things'_ that have been happening to you lately. Maybe we can help." The analyst curled the first two fingers of both hands, to emphasize the quote further. Shiro stared at her for a moment. Looking at the clock, he sighed and slowly began to recap all that had happened; telling every detail he could to the group.

"Man, that's messed up." Griffon commented thoughtfully, after Shiro had finished his story. "No disrespect-.. sir." He said, recovering himself.

"Non-taken." Shiro responded simply, eyes gentle. "It's hard to understand.. I know. But I still feel that it's important. Whatever's going on here. And we need to find some answers."

"We're right there with you." James nodded.

"Admiral Shirogane..." Risavi spoke up abruptly, keeping her voice low due to their sleeping friends. "If there is something going on out there that we don't know of.. what are we going to do in preparation for that?"

"All we can do is prepare for anything we can." Shiro replied. "I'll have to talk to the board about the necessary courses of action we must take before we take off for space. Unfortunately we may never be _fully_ prepared for what's out there, until we get there. But we will try as best we can."

"Shiro? Do you think that- this has something do with..the Princess?... at all?" Keith wondered.

"I've thought about it." Shiro confirmed shrugging. "But all we can do is wait."

"For what?" Keith's eyes searched his.

"Til we find out what the lions want us to see." Shiro finished. Keith's eyes dropped to the floor again, as he thought about this.

"Alright..look up at me." Sam instructed, shining a light into Shiro's eyes. Keith yawned in the background; the rest of the sleepover group standing around them. Matt studied the scans on the screen in front of him; Pidge peering over his shoulder, so to speak.

"Scans are looking good. No signs of anything concerning. I think he's good to go." Matt said, turning to his father.

"That's good to hear." Sam sighed, turning out his pen light to look at his son. "I'm surprised that you managed to keep him awake for the entire time. Not many can do that." He looked from Matt, to Kimberly, to Keith and then to Shiro.

"It wasn't too hard." Keith yawned again; his arms gently crossed, keeping his balance against the wall in which he was leaning on. Sam looked at Shiro again.

"Well, looks like you're cleared, Shiro. Now go get some rest. You'll need it, if you're going on a space mission to the find..whatever it is the lions are drawing you to." Sam told him.

"You got it, Sam." Shiro smiled warmly. "But you know I won't be able to go without my engineer." Sams eyes flashed.

"You bet." He grinned. "I'll talk to the board for you, while _you_ get some rest."

"Thank you." The admiral said.

"My pleasure." Sam extended his hand out and Shiro took it, pulling himself up off the table. Kimberly stood by his side, her hand finding its way to his arm and shoulder. As they both walked out the door and down the hall, followed by everyone else. As they did, though, they all slowly peeled off, going there separate ways to do whatever they needed to do to get ready for their coming journey. Until all that was left walking together through the Garrison halls, was Shiro and Kimberly; her right arm locked in his left at the elbow.

"Ya know.. I never stopped thinking about you after I left." Kimberly spoke up, as they continued to stroll, kinda casually, down the hallways.

"Neither did I... for a little while at least." Shiro sighed, sheepishly looking away.

"Hey." Kimberly began, placing her other hand on his upper arm tenderly. "You had enough on your plate at the time. And I imagine it didn't get any better after I left."

"The Kerberos mission and the Galra Empire made sure of that." Shiro concurred dryly, as they resumed walking.

"And now they're the good guys now, which means there will finally be peace in the universe." Kimberly reassured him; shrugging and gesturing with her free hand casually. The sun hit their faces as they entered into it through the Garrison doors. "At least we can finally not worry about any..intergalactic warlords attacking our planet anymore." She went on, stopping to turn her body into him. She elevated herself up to quickly kiss his cheek, and walked away back into the Garrison. Shiro now stood there by himself, both frozen by what had just happened and thoughtful of what she'd said. Standing there quietly a moment longer, he finally looked up to see the Black Lion standing there waiting for him. But as he looked at the lion looming over him, he recalled the last time he'd been its pilot...

 _A strained, groaning yell forced its way out of him, as he jacked the Black Bayard into the lock and turned it; while still under Zarkon's mental influence. The lights flashed on in the entire cockpit. And then the horrible pain of the Galra leader forcing himself onto him hit him; which resulted in his own destruction..._

Shiro jumped coming out of it; he turned abruptly and hopped into his Garrison car and drove away to the Garrison barracks on the other side of the premises.

 _The mind-scape of Shiro's consciousness remained an ever-changing world of a space-like void. With colored nebulas floating all around him in different places; not one of them touching each other. Shiro just stood there, looking around at the world around him. Panning his gaze from left to right, he was startled by a spiritual black lion standing there to his right. The lion's golden eyes glowed gently, staring him right through to the soul. Shiro's own eyes flashing at its solid gaze._

 _"What is wrong, Shiro." A woman's voice said. The Black lion sat down, and as it did so, it glowed white and changed form. Shiro gasped as the Black Lion became a beautiful woman. She wore a soft, Greek-style black dress and a frosty, transparent cape falling out from over her shoulders; delicately fanning out behind her. Bands on her wrists held this cape secured at her sides and flowed with every movement. She slowly glided forward. Her irises golden like the lion's had been. She stared up at him... searching his face; no particular emotion showing on her own._

 _"What troubles you?" The woman asked, her eyebrows furrowing curiously. Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but... nothing came out to give an answer. He just stared in shock and awe of the sight before him... speechless._

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Can't wait to see what you guys think of it! So...enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	8. Just Breathe

Chapter eight: Just Breathe

The lions remained bent down, mouths open to receive their Paladins. The Garrison doors parted, as the five heroes in question stood there bravely; all geared up in their Voltron armor. Shiro and the other Paladins strode toward their respective lions; each mentally preparing for the journey ahead. The five Paladins split off toward their own lions. Keith stopped to place a hand on the Red Lion's mouth, standing on the edge of the ramp; then looked back. The tall figure of the reinstated Black Paladin was still standing at a several-yard distance from the Black Lion. Keith was instantly concerned; and doubled back toward him.

"Shiro? You ok?" He asked slowly. Shiro's gaze remained on the Black Lion, patiently waiting for him; his eyes glazed and distant, and his helmet still held at his side by his right hand.

"Shiro?" Keith cautiously placed a hand on him. The apparent trance Shiro had been in was shattered by Keith's touch, as he suddenly shook himself out of it.

"Yeah..um..." Shiro's eyes lowered hesitantly twitching back and forth. Keith looked down to see the fingers of Shiro's right hand anxiously fidgeting together in a rubbing motion, his wrist still holding his helmet to his hip.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Keith asked, his eyes lifting to Shiro's.

"I was just remembering the last time I was in the cockpit of Black Lion.. as its pilot." He responded after a pause. The admiral's gaze still never changing, a terrifyingly unfamiliar look of nervousness upon his face. "It's just that-..." he breathed, a briefly embarrassed smile crossing his face. He slightly shook his head, as it faded into confusion once more. "Ever since we decided to head for space again, I... I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Keith's sudden understanding of the situation was practically seamless, even by his expression.

"Shiro,.. Zarkon is gone. And Lotor is dead. And Honerva defeated... there is nothing to be afraid of. The days of the Galra hurting you, are over. Which means you can pilot the Black Lion and be the leader again.. I know that-.. deep down.. you've wanted that." Shiro finally broke his gaze, lowering it and closing his eyes.

"Then... you'd be right." He looked back up again. "But I never thought that-..."

"Hey..." Keith quickly set his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "No one can blame you. It's ok be afraid. You are allowed to be afraid, because of what they've done to you. But-.. just because you're _allowed_ to.. doesn't mean that you _should_ be." Keith's gentle blue eyes stared into Shiro's grey ones; both remaining soft and tender toward each other.

"I know." Shiro sighed, seeming a little calmer now. "I'm good.. I'm good now." Keith smiled slightly, glad that he'd helped his friend once again.

"Oh.. and...I guess this is yours." Keith summoned the Black and Red Bayards from his suit, and extended the Black one toward Shiro. The Black Paladin froze at the sight of it. He extended his hand toward it, but stopped just short of reaching it. Shiro could hear his heart start to pound harder and faster in his ears, and his breaths beginning to speed up with it. He instinctively took it and as soon he did it began to glow. Keith knew it was about to morph into a weapon; but what Shiro saw, was a flash of himself turning it in the lock and the cockpit lighting up. He was zapped out of the vision instantly, and dropped the bayard. Keith was taken aback by this, but he hadn't much time to think about as Shiro stumbled forward a bit. Without any hesitation, he rushed forward and caught Shiro's arms on his shoulders, bracing his own hands against Shiro's. The admiral dropped his head, eyes to the floor; and sank to the ground, Keith going with him. At that moment the other Paladins came rushing up to them. Shiro was now on his knees slightly hyperventilating, struggling to calm himself. Keith murmured softly to him, hoping to help calm his unusually panicked friend.

"Keith, what's going on, is Shiro ok?!" Lance asked, his helplessness displayed in bold letters across his face and loudly in his tone.

"It's ok." Keith breathed looking up at them. "It's fine, I got this." He slowly looked back down at Shiro again. His head fitting down next to Shiro's between their arms. "Shiro, you got this. You're gonna be fine. You're ok." Keith breathed, trying to keep his own composure; attempting to hold his own voice steady. "Just breathe." After a few more minutes had passed, Shiro's breaths had slowed drastically; finally back to a more normal pace for him. He picked the bayard up, and observed it into his suit as he stood up. He still seemed a bit shaken, yet much more at ease than before. He drew in a couple deep breaths and looked up at them; trying to look determined.

"Let's do this." He said finally, in a sighing breath. The Paladins all stared at him in surprise.

"Shiro, we can postpone take off if you-"

"No." Shiro countered, silencing Keith immediately. "If I don't go _now_ , I may never will." He told him. "I'll be ok... besides.. I'm not going alone." He finished, extending a hand to him. He shot a knowing look at him; his eyes still holding that anxious fear, yet looking brave at the same time.

"Ok.." Keith gave in, holding their gaze. He took Shiro's hand, forearm to forearm. Keith's hand slid free as he and other Paladins gathered around Shiro. Keith and Lance put a hand on either of Shiro's shoulders, Pidge setting hers on Lance's and Hunk's on Keith's. Together they strode to the Black Lion's mouth, and when they got there; Shiro stopped, took another deep breath and walked in. The Paladins smiled at this and headed back to their own lions, assuming their positions in the cockpit.

"Atlas, were ready for launch." Keith called over the com.

Shiro hesitantly sat down in his own chair.

"What's your status?" He asked, gingerly taking the handles.

"All systems go. Ready when you are, Shiro." Sam responded, his gentle face appearing on the screen.

"Then prepare for launch!" Shiro commanded. Jets blazed, steam wheeshed, and the doors slowly began to open. All five lions took off, as the Atlas began to rise out of the giant underground hanger. Soon open space was all around them, the screens showed stars flowing steadily by them. Shiro closed his eyes and sighed deeply, relaxing back a little. Keith's face flashed up onto the screen.

"How you holding up, Shiro?" He asked, a little worry woven into his tone.

"Ok I guess." Shiro breathed, adjusting his grip on the handles. "Could be better." Keith grinned tenderly.

"Hang in there..." Keith smiled. "You'll loosen up once really get going."

"So...where to?" Hunk asked, through the com link.

"I'm not sure." Shiro sighed in defeat.

"Take your time, Shiro." Keith encouraged slowly. "The Black Lion will lead you there." Shiro sighed, and closed his eyes again. _Work with me!_ He thought, _what do you want from me out here?_ Shiro, then, noticed a light building in front of him from underneath his eyelids, and he opened them. The screen was showing the stars elongating as though he was in hyperdrive and it only went faster into a sudden burst of light! Shiro instinctively let out a cry and shielded his face from the light, as it hit him.

 _"Shiro." The Altean Princess's hand found his shoulder and he let down his hands._

 _"I..I'm back." Shiro gasped, both surprised and relieved. He searched her ocean blue eyes curiously. "So-.. we're back in space, we've just left Earth. What now?"_

 _"The Black Lion is calling you. And I think you'll know it when you see it." The Princess told him._

 _"Do you.. know it?" Shiro wondered. Allura lowered her gaze unfortunately._

 _"I think so." She admitted. "But I cannot speak for the Black lion." She looked back up at him. "It must speak for itself. I wish I could be of more help to you. But-" She glanced back at her father, then back at Shiro once again. "It is not my place." She placed her other hand on his other shoulder. "But I know that you'll get there, I can feel it. And I can sense that you are.. so close to reaching it."_

 _"I wish you could help more too." Shiro replied sadly. "But I understand why you can't... but then... what am I doing here?"_

 _"I think you're here because the Black Lion could sense your insecurity and knew how to put it to rest." Allura told him. Shiro's confused look bent into a tender smile._

 _"Well, I guess it worked." He joked lightly. Allura chuckled fondly._

 _"I guess so." She smiled back. The two hugged, when the pilot's chair and handles of the Black lion's cockpit slid up behind Shiro and he sat down. Then, with that, it slid away back into darkness..._

Shiro opened his eyes to hear the sound of the other Paladins' voices calling his name, open space greeted him steadily flowing by.

"Shiro?!" Keith screamed desperately waiting to hear Shiro's voice. And to his relief...

"I'm here." Shiro's voice was low, and sounded almost tired, but it was there. Keith couldn't have felt more relieved.

"What happened Shiro? Were you.. taken back again?" He asked slowly.

"Yes..." Shiro responded softly. "And she says we're close. How close... I don't know yet."

"Maybe we should dock aboard the Atlas..." Keith suggested. "Take a break."

"Ok." Then the Lions all turned and doubled back to the giant ship looming behind them.

 **Ok, here we go everybody! So excited for this chapter and the next couple chapters! Also, btw, the order of the lions(if you didn't catch it) goes from left to right: Green, Blue, Black, Red, and Yellow. Anyway, so excited for what comes next! And I hope the feeling is mutual on your guys' end!! Thx!!!**


	9. Epiphany!

Chapter nine: Epiphany!

The doors to the hangers opened and each Paladin emerged from it to meet the other four. As soon as the door opened, Shiro took off his helmet and stepped forward through the door; tucking it under his arm.

"Shiro-.." Lance spoke up, lowering his gaze, only to lift it again. "Are you alright? You're kinda beginning to worry us... like a lot." Shiro looked from him to the other Paladins, each of them avoiding his gaze.

"Believe me, this hasn't been easy for me either." Shiro responded earnestly. "But the Lions have something important to show us, and we have to find out what... especially if it's something bad. We are still the Defenders of the Universe... even without Allura." They all looked at the ground painfully at the mention of the Princess's name; all of them still feeling the same pain they'd felt the day they'd lost her. "Let's all head to the bridge." Shiro decided after a long awkward pause. "And let's maybe try to get some rest in... this journey is going to be a long one. And we'll need all the help we can get." The four Paladins gave him a single nod. And they all strode down the halls toward the bridge.

The doors slid open and they all entered. The crew inside looking to them as soon as they heard them coming. Coran stood up from his seat.

"Everything alright?" He asked, seeing a bit of flatness in all their eyes.

"Yeah." Shiro replied. "We're just taking a break from the lions. I know we've barely started, but-.." he dropped his eyes slightly. "Some of us are having a bit of trouble with it." Keith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We got you, Shiro." He told him. "We'll get through this together." Shiro looked back over his shoulder at him, and smiled.

"I know." He said, setting his hand on top of Keith's. "Go unwind; take a little time to hang out. We'll go out again later, and try again."

"You got it." Keith said gently. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Shiro reassured him, smiling. "Go." Keith gently grinned back and let his hand slip off Shiro's shoulder, and the other Paladins left, exiting the door. Shiro watched them til the door closed, then turned his head back to take another deep sigh. He gazed out the window in front of him, his vision suddenly seemed to play tricks on him. Because the world around him seemed to elongate, like it was being stretched out in front of him. He tried to clear his vision to fix it by squinting, but nothing changed. He heard a growl fade in and out, and his vision suddenly jostled and started to fall. The crew was horrified as Shiro dropped to the floor and was out.

"Admiral Shirogane!" Iverson cried, leaping from his seat.

"Shiro!" Coran called, following suit. Veronica stood up from her panel, as the two men recovered Shiro, rolling him into his back. The admiral wore a tense expression on his face, as though he were in constant physical pain; all that came from him, were soft constricted grunts. Iverson looked up from Shiro to Veronica.

"Call a code." He ordered gravely, restrained urgency contaminating his tone.

The Paladins sat around a small square table, two sitting on either side of it across from the other two. No sound came from them besides awkwardly flat sighs and the clearing of throats. _Some rest_. Lance thought, briefly looking up at his comrades then down at the table in front of him. All of a sudden, a panicked, breathless Sam Holt rushed in leaning against the doorpost to recover a little. His eyes were wide as he gasped for air, saying nothing he shakily nodded at them. The horror he felt chilling them all to the bone, Keith's blood suddenly ran cold, as his heart sank.

"What happened?!" Keith demanded, upon entering the medical bay; Sam and the other Paladins not far behind him.

"We don't know, he was just suddenly like this. He just collapsed.. right in front of us!" Coran sounded just as horrified as they felt. He tapped at the panel vigorously, sensors already attached to Shiro; earning them readings on the screen. His expression hadn't changed, nor did his demeanor.

"Strange..." Sam commented, taking a closer look at the screen and then at Shiro. "His stats are remaining normal, but yet he's acting as though something is really wrong."

"Then what's going on?..." Keith trailed off, almost whispering this to himself.

 _Shiro floated in a zero-g environment everything black, everything quiet. Nothing seemed to be happening, but yet his body felt tingly like a radio frequency fluctuating through him. Luckily he still wore his armor, to which he activated his jet pack. As he jetted through the darkness, he suddenly noticed little floating balls of light passing him. They looked similar to that of the distress spores that they'd found, which had led them to Olkarion for the first time. Looking ahead of him, he saw a giant bubble, almost like a forcefield. And, seeing nothing else to do, kept heading toward it; his speed gaining and the bubble becoming larger in size, more spores flying by him. And when he hit the surface of the shield, light beamed out from it and..._

 _Altea came into view as his feet touched the ground once again; and right there to meet, not surprisingly, was Allura, the Paladins and their families._

 _"The journey here and back is different every time." Shiro told her, as they approached one another once again._

 _"I imagine it is so you don't get bored with as many journeys back here as is needed." The Princess smirked. Shiro grinned humorously._

 _"But bringing me here hasn't been helping. And I'm sure that's not your fault." Shiro's eyes remained tender and genuine, digging in to her blue ones._

 _"I know." The Princess sighed, looking down. "But maybe we can help guide you to the answers you seek." Her eyes met his again._

 _"How do you mean?" Shiro wondered._

 _"Your princess and friends managed to enter into my mind once, did they not?" Honerva spoke earning their attention from where she stood next to Zarkon. Shiro's wide eyes softened._

 _"Yes, I believe they did." Shiro confirmed._

 _"Then we know it is possible to gain knowledge within one's mind." Honerva stated. "All that is needed is to tap in this ability, as your friends once did not long ago."_

 _"O-kay.. and how do we do that?" Shiro wondered, a little confused by her words. Allura's other hand coming to his other shoulder earned her his gaze. Her eyes seeming to act as his answer. The five Paladins and Honvera gathered around Shiro; joining Allura, each of them laid a hand on him. Allura and Honerva joined their free hands. The two Altean women closed their eyes to focus their energies, a light glow emanating from their hands; both on Shiro, and in each other's. Even the hands of the original Paladins began to glow. Suddenly a rush of energy came down him, and Shiro grimaced sinking to ground; the group following him. A very bright light showering down on them bathing them in nothing but light..._

"Ok, as long as he's stable, it looks like we'll have to wait this out until he comes out of it again."

"What?! That's it?! Wait til he comes out of it? That's all you got?!" Lance protested.

"There's nothing else we _can_ do, Lance." Sam responded, slightly annoyed. He softened his gaze. "Listen, I don't like this any more than you do. But it seems he's mentally beyond our reach. So unless someone knows how to get him out, we'll have to wait til it resolves on its own." Sam was able to keep his voice earnest and sympathetic while saying this.

A crash made everyone look up; Kimberly stood in the doorway her phone on the floor. The sudden knife-like pain in her chest, boldly shown in her eyes. The shock in her face was unmistakable, far beyond anything she could hide. She'd be lying if she said was wasn't looking as shocked as she felt... and everybody knew it.

 _Shiro's breaths shook with the chill of the dark environment, the dead cold of the atmosphere nipping at him from all sides. He shivered, his breath animating the air in front of him; decimating as swiftly as it came. He was knelt in one knee, but found the strength in the frigid cold to stand. At that moment; Allura, clothed in pinkish light appeared standing a few feet from him. The light slowly reaching toward him, and extending out behind her; filling what looked like a piece of a pie, so to speak. The light radiated a warmth,... a distant one; but one he would willingly embrace, if presented with the option. She was smiling at him, just then the other five Paladins and Honerva took places all around him, each glowing a different color. The glorious warmth now encompassed him due to the colorful heat sources around him; chasing away all feelings of ice and snow._

 _"We are here." Allura told him, remained where she stood._

 _"And-..where exactly is here?" Shiro asked in confusion._

 _"Your mind. An unexplored part of yourself... or perhaps one that you haven't seen for some time." The Princess responded._

 _"We are here.. to find a better understanding of what connects you to this thing which the lions are calling you to." Honerva chimed in._

 _"And the best way to that..." Alfor put in._

 _"Is to exploit your connection to the lions of Voltron." Zarkon finished. Cylindrical beams landed on each of them; the lights coming from them brightening._

 _"Think about the Black Lion." Allura called out to him. "Remember all you have been through together, focus on what you have built with it!" A pinkish-purple beam came down on him, and he tried to focus himself; with the others doing the same..._

Keith and Kimberly sat opposite each other, Shiro laying on the bed between them. Keith sat on the chair to his right; and Kimberly to his far left. The room was dim and neither person spoke, the indistinct grunting from Shiro was the only sound. Keith lay slouched back, his left shoulder lower than his right; his left elbow was braced against the arm of the chair. His hand was at his face, rubbing his thumb and pointer fingers together anxiously; eyes closed. Kimberly sat kinda sideways in the chair, also on her left side, facing away from Shiro. Both her arms were on the arm of the chair, braced just above the elbow. Her forearms were crossed over her chest with her hands on her shoulders; creating an "X" in front of her body. Her eyes were focused on the floor, worry clearly glowing in them. Both people wondering, and waiting for something to happen.

Pidge remained relaxed against the wall, her head occasionally nodding back against the it at a constant speed. Her wrist lay on her knees, and her knees were held up by her wrists keeping them from sliding away. Her boredom was clearly noticeable, and not at all intended to be hidden; as Lance caught onto her immediately.

"What are you doing in a hallway?" He asked her, standing a couple feet from her, with his hands in his pockets.

"*sigh* I don't know." Pidge admitted. "I just can't stop thinking about Shiro." She stopped clunking her head, to stare at the ground. "He's struggling with something and I can't seem to be able to tell him why... no one can." She looked up at Lance, as he sat down next to her. "The only one who probably _could_ tell us.. is Allura." The mention of her name pierced Lance's heart yet again; and they both looked away.

"Maybe that's what's happening." Lance guessed, his eyes looking up, meeting hers directly. He lifted his chin and turned his head to face her squarely. "Shiro was saying that he's been talking to Allura, right? And that she has sometimes brought him back to her before. Maybe this is the same thing. Maybe she has something to tell him. Maybe she knows something that could help us on this mission." Pidge ran this through her mind, her eyes sinking momentarily to think.

"You might be right." She said finally. She stood up, followed by Lance. "Let's go see what Hunk's up to." Lance draped his arm around Pidge's shoulder as they walked down the hall together.

"I just don't get." Hunk sighed, setting a tray down on the counter. "Shiro's been fine for a while, and now suddenly he's struggling again." He braced his hands on either side of the tray and shifted his weight onto them.

"Perhaps the friend you speak of is dealing with something that is beyond you?" His kind, Balmeran friend suggested. "Perhaps there is more going on than meets the eye. You say that, even he, knows not what his happening to him. There must be some greater purpose to all of this." Shay spoke wisdom that Hunk knew was probably right, but his desire to know the truth just caused more confliction within him.

"I know..." Hunk sighed finally, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "I just wish we knew what that purpose was." He finished, looking up again; staring straight ahead at nothing.

The doors opened and they both looked. The Blue and Green Paladins standing there.

"Hey man, what's up?" Lance asked, the two teens advancing forward into the room.

"Cooking, what else." The Yellow Paladin responded casually. "What are _you_ guys doing?"

"Ehh,.. trying to think about anything _except_ Shiro." Lance admitted his hands in his pockets again.

"Yeah, same." Hunk agreed lowering his gaze again.

 **Hey what's up everybody! This story has amazingly taken off, I'm actually able to finally _start_ getting to the things I've been thinking about for awhile. Ideas that have been rolling around in my head for this story since I started it. Hope you guys enjoy it!! Thx!!!**


	10. Sparks Of Interest

Chapter ten: Sparks Of Interest

Kimberly sat in her chair squarely, leaning to the right on the arm of it. Her head resting on her fisted hand, and her elbow held up by the arm of the chair. She looked up at Keith, who hadn't moved an inch since he'd sat down.

"So-.. I'm guessing you're pretty close with Shiro." She spoke up slowly, taking a guess. Keith met her gaze hollowly.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"You seem pretty close." She went on; Keith's eyes widening at this. "I can tell by how you act around him." She told him reading his mind. "And how you haven't left this room since you got here." Keith looked away sadly.

"Then.. you'd be right." He admitted in defeat.

"I know." She said, her tone calm, gentle and sympathetic. The two looked at Shiro; who also had not changed even a little bit.

 _Shiro was standing in the same room, it was dark, yet he could still see the Paladins, Honerva and Allura standing around him still. Their eyes were closed, and they seemed unaware of his presence at this point in time. All around him, covering the whole room, were little memory bubbles, the only empty space was a cylindrical shape of empty space around Shiro. A light much like a spotlight shown down on him; acting as the only light besides the gentle glow of the memory bubbles. Each and every one of these memory bubbles had a still image of something associated with himself or the Black Lion, or even both. Each one he saw was a reminder of the bond he'd forged with the it, and reminded him of what he'd accomplished because of it. A whispering noise began to rise up, instilling a small sense of fear within him; as he searched for the origin of the sound. Looking down, the light that caught his eye was found to be a ring that traveled all around him, and burst forth from it. That light surged as a blast up at Shiro, an electrical energy zapping through him and he let out a painful cry!..._

 _"Listen to me, we don't have much time!" Shiro's eyes shot open at the sound of this voice. The woman from before, stood before him in a white void much like a white hole. She looked slightly worried. "The time has come, you have your mission." She held her hand out in front of her and a small, basketball-sized window appeared in front of her palm. The image that showed through it was completely unfamiliar, yet it's coordinates somehow became clear to him immediately. The image bore many colors; taking a shape he couldn't fully identify. "Go to this place, time is short!" He suddenly felt himself get pulled into the image; flashing white before his eyes..._

Shiro sat upright, suddenly grimacing coming out of it; everyone in the room startled by this unforeseen act. The Black Paladin coughed, his upper body slightly hung over, his hands braced at his sides. Kimberly jumped from her seat when this swift change occurred. Sam quickly set the bed up behind him, and Shiro coughed once more and relaxed back onto it.

"Shiro! What happened?! We were so worried!!" Sam explained quickly, alarm ringing in his tone.

"I-.. I know- where we have to go." Shiro revealed, a hint of hollowness poking through his tone.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, as he stepped forward to place a hand on his knee.

"Help me to the bridge." Shiro instructed simply. "I'll show you."

Everyone entered the bridge; Keith supporting Shiro's right side, and Kimberly his left with his arm over her shoulder. Shiro shifted his weight off of them and headed to his control panel.

"Coran is there any chance we can wormhole?" Shiro asked, as Coran took his place.

"I think we can for one jump." The Altean responded.

"My wormhole technology should allow us to wormhole with no trouble." Sam told him.

"Ok, then head for these coordinates..." He tapped at the screen and slid it away; only for it to appear on Coran's screen.

" _These coordinates?_ But- where did you get them?" Coran asked, turning stare him right in the eyes.

"I don't know, but something important is there. We need to check it out." Shiro told him.

"Well unfortunately the Atlas doesn't have that kind of range yet." Coran sighed. "It'll be another few vargas before we reach a manageable distance."

"That's alright. Team, let's continue our break. Eat, sleep, whatever you need to do to prepare yourselves for what we're about to face." Shiro's instructions put the Paladins at ease, _Shiro was acting like himself_ , and _that_ was a good sign.

"You know, you had us a little worried there earlier." Kimberly stated, peering at Shiro from the corner of her eye.

"I know." Shiro admitted, closing his eyes, then looking ahead of them as they walked. "Hopefully once this is over we won't have deal with this anymore." Kimberly held his left arm a little tighter with both hands, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll pass." She agreed, tenderly gazing at the floor. They stopped and Shiro reached his right arm over to place it on her left bicep. And they both turned in to each other; holding both hands in the other's

"Me too." He said, their eyes meeting. Kimberly smiled knowingly back at him.

"You know, though I gotta say.. after all this time I hadn't really realized what a great guy you _truly_ are." She told him slowly. "Makes me wonder what I was thinking, dating Wayde for so long. Looking back, it seems like a really bad call, on my part. I'm glad you were there to open my eyes." Shiro's smile now became one of pride.

"No problem. But Wayde's not all bad. He just seemed to feel threatened whenever I was around, even though I never really did anything to provoke him."

"Wayde tends to be that way." Kimberly shrugged. "Overly suspicious; uptight about other people that could possibly pose a threat, even if they don't try. He was always like that as long as I'd known him. Though he was always good to me, and he listened to me."

"Good thing too." Shiro grinned, half chuckling at the memories. "Especially when you had to play referee between the two of us?" Kimberly dropped her gaze and scoffed bashfully at this, her eyes then meeting his once more. Her hands slid up his shoulders to his chest, then slowly proceeded to his neck; the two leaning in to one another ever so slightly more. Their heads aligned; their eyes tender, Shiro's hand coming to her cheek; nestling around her ear. Shiro could feel her fingers grip his collar; but didn't resist. This perfect moment, which was about to proceed was cut short by a throat being cleared. Shiro and Kimberly shot apart, and looked to see Lance standing there with his hand to his face from clearing his throat.

"Um... am I interrupting something?" He asked awkwardly, stiffly standing with one arm tucked behind his back. Shiro and Kimberly looked at each other.

"Um...nope." Kimberly returned quickly, smoothing out Shiro's uniform. "Just readjusting Shiro's collar, it was..doing some strange things." She straightened the collar up; despite it not _technically_ needing it, and let her hands slide down off of him. "Was there something you needed, Lance?" Kimberly followed up sweetly, still trying to shake off the awkwardness.

"Uh.. yeah. Keith's looking for you." The Blue Paladin reported looking at Shiro. "He wants to know if we should fly our lions for a little while.. lead the way for the Altas again."

"Ok, tell him to come and find me on the bridge." Shiro responded. "We'll talk there."

"Sure." Lance said, with a single nod. And, with that, he turned on his heel and left the way he'd come. When he was gone, Kimberly and Shiro looked to each other and couldn't help but shared and embarrassed smile, and a light, awkward chuckle. Shiro put his hand to his neck rubbing it awkwardly, and Kimberly fiddled with her fingers just as uncomfortably.

"Well I guess duty calls; Admiral." Kimberly spoke up in a slightly, unconvincingly, professional tone. "Let's head to the bridge, I guess." She finished, as she slipped her hand into his, turning to walk in the direction that Lance had disappeared in.

Keith and the other Paladins turned toward him, as they entered; all of them awaiting Shiro's arrival.

"Coran, how close are we?" Shiro asked upon entering.

"Nearly there, just a few more doboshes." The Altean man reported.

"Good." He turned to Keith. "I think we _should_ get to our lions. That way whatever we may face there will be _our_ job to deal with until the Atlas is fully prepared and ready to give us some cover."

"Copy that, let's go guys." Keith decided. As the other Paladins raced out the door, Shiro gave Kimberly a quick kiss on the forehead, before jogging after them. Kimberly's heart fluttered at this act, smiling after him as she watched him go.

The lions launched and they jetted off, taking the lead, and surpassing the Atlas.

"Almost there." Coran called over the com. "Just a few more ticks!"

"Team, prepare for wormhole jump." Shiro called. "Stay diligent, we don't yet know what we're up against over there."

"We're in range!" Sam called, tapping at his control panel. "Opening up a wormhole now."

"Have the MFE's on stand by, in case they're needed." Shiro instructed.

"Copy that." Sam responded, as the wormhole appeared.

"There's the wormhole." Shiro said. "Let's go!" He thrust the Black lion forward into it; the other Lions and the Atlas following suit, diving right into it.

The exit wormhole opened, and beams of light gave birth to the travelers within it. And when they saw where they had ended up; all they could do was marvel in awe.

 **Hey everybody whasup?! Hope you're still enjoying this story. And can't wait to see what you think of what's to come. Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	11. Connecting The Dots?

Chapter eleven: Connecting The Dots?

"What... is this place?" Keith breathed in starstruck confusion.

"According to my calculations... this is the exact spot where we fought Lotor... Where we lost.. the Castle of Lions." Pidge breathed.

"Ok, but what is _that_ doing there?" Lance questioned. "Cause, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember a giant space picture of _Allura_ being there when we left this place!" Even as his friends continued to discuss this, Shiro could somehow feel something; hear something. A light presence behind him, and the faintest of whispers saying:

 _"Go."_ Without even thinking Shiro suddenly obeyed, thrusting the handles forward, jetting the Black Lion toward it.

"Shiro?! What are you doing?!" Lance called, as the Lions all darted after him. Suddenly the Black Lion turned its head to growl at them, and the other lions halted. "*grunt* What's- going on?!" Lance cried struggling against the handles. "My lion won't move!"

"Neither will mine!" Pidge gasped over the com.

"Yeah same!" Hunk called.

"The Red Lion won't budge either." Keith groaned, hunching over the handles. "There must be some interference; but how is the Black Lion still going?!" Keith said this while glancing up, and found the Black Lion still heading towards the nebula. "Shiro what's going on?!" He called.

"I..I'm not sure." Was Shiro's reply over the com link. "But something's drawing us in! I can't stop it!"

"The lions still won't move. Scramble the MFE's!!" Keith called.

"Affirmative!" Coran responded.

Shiro tried to pull the lion down, but it persisted; growling gently in his ear.

"What are you trying to tell me?!" Shiro breathed, in a constricted, almost tiresome, voice. Suddenly the lion growled a little louder, and the next thing he knew... he was ejected from the Lion's cockpit!

Shiro's vision whirled around, as did he; almost like performing several back hand springs effortlessly. The Paladins saw this and were surprised.

"Shiro?!" Keith called trying to ease his lion forward; but to no avail.

Shiro fired his jet pack to stabilize himself, and with one last flip, he reached the nubula's surface. But hitting it ignited a storm of lightning-like pulses, all pulling into him. The surge of energy all rushed toward him at once, the bolt-like strands of electrical light sucking in every ounce of the nebula's color. Shiro was overwhelmed by this energy as it was being forced upon him. The color drained from the skies; all five lions roaring at this. And this whole display ended with a bright burst of light!!

As soon as the light died away the Black Lion jetted off and retrieved an unconscious Shiro floating limp in space. Catching him in its mouth, it headed back toward them.

"Woah!" James breathed, having seen the whole thing from his jet.

"What just-.. happened?!" Lance asked, questioning the group; as the Black Lion flew by them toward the Atlas.

"I..I don't know?! But that nebula is gone?!" Pidge gasped, tapping at her screen in an attempt to figure out the answer. "It's almost like something pulled the energy right out of it?! But how?!" She looked up to where the picture of Allura once was; her eyes completely shocked and confused.

"Come on, let's go check on Shiro." Keith decided, turning his lion toward the Atlas. Everyone else following.

The Paladins, MFE's, Coran, Sam, and Kimberly charged into the Black Lion's hanger; all of the stopping short, then continuing forward.

The Black Lion had spit Shiro out, and stood there with its mouth open next to him. The Black Paladin lay on his back, completely out; but he had a strange glow about him. Beads of this energy slowly rising off him; as he remained there, still unconscious. Sam shook himself out of his shocked daze to look at his tablet screen in his hands. He then held it up to Shiro and was even more shocked.

"The energy come off him is incredible?!" He gasped seeing the fully shaded body glowing brightly across his screen. Pidge cautiously knelt down and touched his shoulder gently. The glow lightened slightly, then all of it seemed to be infused into his Garrison-tech arm leaving it as the only thing glowing now.

"He's still emitting a high amount of... something." Sam said, staring at his screen; still in surprise of what had just occurred. Shiro's eyes clenched and he grunted, finally coming around again. The long floof of his hair was laid directly back away from his face, and when he turned his head toward them, to his right, it waterfalled down over his forehead.

"What- what happened?" He asked, his eyes looking a dazed as he felt.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Shiro." Sam admitted calmly. "For now though let's get you checked out again." He said nodding at Keith. The Red Paladin nodded back and strode to Shiro's side. Taking his hand, he pulled Shiro up and slung his arm over his own shoulder. The Black Lion retracted itself to a sitting position, it's solid yellow eyes flashing for only a second as they all left the room. Kimberly slid herself under Shiro's other arm for extra support, her hand holding his left arm over her shoulder.

Shiro had been set up on a bed, and was being examined by Sam.

"This is incredible!" The older man gasped. "It's seems that the energy from that nebula has all been absorbed into your body, and the crystal in your arm is containing it... keeping everything in your body on track."

"Unbelievable!" Pidge breathed, bracing her hands on the chair as she sat on the edge of it. "We've never seen anything like this in a human being before."

"But we have to realize that Shiro is no _ordinary_ human being anymore." Sam corrected, peering at his daughter from the corner of his eye. "After the experimentation on him during our Galra imprisonment, whatever they'd done to him has made a huge difference."

"And don't forget that his original body was destroyed." Keith recalled. "When Allura transferred his consciousness from the Black Lion, we had to use the clone that I fought in that facility, to save him. We don't exactly know how that clone was made, or what it was like."

"That's right." Sam concurred. "The Galra are capable of many things, and we don't fully understand these things.. yet."

"Good thing we have someone here who can help us." Veronica smiled, as she looked to the door as it slowly, and dramatically, parted ways. Everyone gasped when they saw who stood behind it.

"Ryner?!" Pidge gasped, hopping up off her seat to hug the alien thankfully.

"Pidge! It's great to see you again." The Olkari leader smiled, returning the girl's embrace. She lifted her eyes the others around her. "All of you."

"Same for us." Keith said, a smile crossing his face as well. "But how are you here? Last we knew, you and your people had disappeared off of Olkarion after one of Honerva's Altean mechs destroyed it. And then a Weblum plowed right through it, destroying the entire planet."

"Yes, that." The alien sighed dropping her gaze painfully. "Well once we heard that the _former_ witch of the Galra Empire was defeated we went back to our home... only to find it had been fully restored. No one knew how this had occurred, but naturally we were thrilled that our home was alright again. We heard about the fortuitous return of Altea and Diabazaal, and... the loss of Princess Allura." The atmosphere shifted again at the mention of the late Princess of Altea. "News has spread throughout the universe of Voltron's victory and the changes that resulted in the last year thereafter." Ryner continued. "And all of us couldn't be happier now that the Galra are no longer an unruly, detrimental force over the universe."

"So..then..what brought you _here_?" Lance asked, still not seeing the answer to their question.

"Well Coran reached out to me many pheobs ago after Honerva's defeat. But we couldn't get a signal until we rebuilt our communications hub on Olkarion. We received messages instantly after coming back online. The most recent one being a few vargas before your journey back to the stars began, and since our planet was finally back in order, I took a leave and came as soon as I could."

"For what?" Keith asked innocently, sitting half on and half off Shiro's bed with his back to him; arms crossed. He only uncrossed them long enough to gesture with one hand, palm up, as he spoke.

"To inspect the clone body that was brought to you by the lions." Ryner replied simply. "And to help decipher this mystery." She strode toward the bed, Keith moving aside as she approached. The alien placed her hand to Shiro's prosthetic forearm, and as she focused herself, it was only mere seconds before the surface of the arm below her hand took on a bluish glow. That glow grew in the form of uneven computer-like veins; even extending from his shoulder, and across his chest from there.

"I've been studying that clone for a while now." Ryner continued. "Since my arrival even. And I've learned that they clearly come from a single source; all being grown from the same genetic seed that was once yours, and yours alone."

"My body." Shiro guessed aloud, dropping his gaze thoughtfully. "But how did this happen?" His curious grey eyes met hers.

"When you were trapped in the Black Lion you said that 'your physical form was gone', right?" Keith put in, recalling these words like he'd heard them just yesterday.

"Yes,...but that could mean anything." Shiro responded, brushing off the statement. "We never really figured out what happened."

"Well, I believe we just found our answer." Ryner decided, her hand still holding the glow. "This work can only be the witch's doing." A gasp escaped all of them.

"Haggar? But how did she get her hands on Shiro's original body?" Pidge asked, almost unable to believe it.

"When he disappeared." Keith gasped in realization. _He was teleported!_ He thought to himself. "Zarkon must have forced the Black lion to teleport Shiro out of the Black lion during our final battle against him." He explained, glancing at Shiro for a brief moment. "The Black lion must have saved him before his body was teleported away into Zarkon's ship. Zarkon must have done it, _that's_ how Haggar got a hold of Shiro's body. And used it to create clones to infiltrate team Voltron to gather intell and take us out."

"It all makes sense now." Coran breathed, thoughtfully. Shiro's gaze, however, dropped into his lap; his eyes not focused on anything in particular. Keith, having such keen senses, caught on to this quickly.

"Shiro, you ok?" He asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Shiro sighed, his gaze unchanging. "It's just-..." His eyebrows furrowed. "Disappointing to hear." Kimberly stepped closer to his other side to placed both her hands on his shoulder.

"Wait so.." Hunk ventured once more. "The Shiro we rescued from the Galra fighter... was the clone Shiro?"

"I would imagine so." Ryner hypothesized. "That is the next time you saw him since the battle. And since we all know that the Galra work fast, they could most definitely have set you up at that time."

"And now everything makes sense." Keith realized. "The personality change, the unusual firmness..."

"The angry outbursts, the sudden defiance." Lance added, following Keith's train of thought. "It all makes sense. All of that wasn't real. At least not the real we've come to know."

"Exactly." Keith agreed straightening his neck to stare at his feet. "And none of us caught it."

"Hey. It's not your fault." Shiro told him, his warm hand bringing Keith's blue eyes back up to his. "That clone was similar enough to me, that it was easy to play off any suspicions you may have had because of the circumstances. I know times were rough at the time. You all wanted something good to happen for once. There's no shame in that."

"Except for when it almost cost us the mission." Keith returned dryly, dropping his gaze once more.

"But if not for that one, out-of-control moment, you might not have found me. And been able to help me without that clone. I'm alive now because of that, you should be proud of yourself for that." Shiro smiled tenderly into Keith's troubled blue eyes, warming the younger man from the inside out. And they pulled each other into a hug; Kimberly and the Paladins unable to keep themselves from joining in the embrace.

 **What is up everybody!! So quick thing, if there's ever an inconsistency I apologize but I hope you're still enjoying this story!! Thx!!!**


	12. More Pieces Of The Puzzle

Chapter twelve: More Pieces Of The Puzzle

"It seems to me that that nebula you spoke of, developed over time." Ryner went on, her eyes closed as she interfaced with Shiro's arm some more. "It's energies building, mixing, and holding itself together from a single source."

"The point in which we entered the quintessence field." Pidge realized. "Daibazaal is just over there." She pointed in the direction in which the newly restored planet lay; despite not having a means of visual.

"Exactly." Ryner nodded. "Something about that one point in space has drawn this energy together. And, I think, the Lions knew that; hence why they brought you out here."

"Then what did it do to Shiro?" Keith asked shrugging.

"It seems that the nebula's strange power has downloaded itself into him. The crystal allowing his arm to be able to store it; which is why he seems to be stable." The Olkari leader explained.

"So the crystal is keeping Shiro stable, even with all that power inside him?" Pidge wondered putting the pieces together.

"Precisely." Ryner smiled. "Without it, he might not have survived. Not even a powerful being like Allura could have handled such a thing on her own."

"So he has this power inside of him..." Lance recapped. "What do we do with it?" Shiro suddenly flinched as though something was been thrown at his face, as he was yanked back into a fast, moving light.

 _"It is time..." the woman said standing before him. She raised her palm once more, another image pulling him in_...

Shiro was zapped back out and he shook the dizziness from his head.

"I have some more coordinates." He said simply. But when he went to stand up he noticed a sudden weakness, and fell. But Lance was there to catch him, before he hit the ground; Keith soon to join him.

 _XXXX_

Shiro typed in the coordinates and gave them to Coran to head for.

"We can't wormhole to this one, but it's not terribly far away. We should be there in one and half quintants." The Altean man reported. He looked back over his shoulder at Shiro. "How are you doing this?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Shiro responded earnestly. "But- I think-... someone's helping me."

"Allura?" Keith guessed.

"No." Shiro shook his head. "I mean she's tried. But-... I think- it's.. the Black Lion." The tone of his voice seemed a bit unsure, and even a little unbelieving. But everyone in the room was surprised at this statement.

"You think the Black Lion's been doing all of this?" Keith asked. "That _it_ is the one causing all the things that have been happening to you lately?"

"I'm not sure. But possibly." Shiro shrugged. "But at least it explains some things. And if it _is_ leading us somewhere, it's gotta be worth something." Keith silently nodded his agreement.

"I would like to take you down to the lab and do some tests on you." Sam said, looking to Shiro. "I wanna get an idea of what just happened, and I'm sure Ryner would love to give me a hand with that." Sam shot a look at the alien knowingly.

"Absolutely." Ryner smiled, picking up on the invitation.

 _XXXX_

Shiro remained calm in the friendly darkness beneath his closed eyes; completely relaxed, completely at peace. Ryner stood over him within her hands to his chest and abdomen, also closing her eyes; to focus herself. Sam looked on, and scanned the screens that had sensors, which they had attached to Shiro. The Black Paladin began to glow where her hands remained, the gentle glow increasing a whispering in the alien tech's ears. She came out of it with a gasp, her eyes popping open. Shiro stopping glowing and opened his eyes.

"Ryner. What is it?" Sam asked quickly.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen!" The Olkari leader gasped. "Get everyone."

 _XXXX_

"I can't quite explain it, but I think the components of the nebula contain remnants of a soul." Ryner told the group. "That soul now runs through him, until it is administered to its rightful place." She looked at Shiro in saying this.

"And where exactly is that?" Keith asked innocently.

"I'm not sure yet. But the spirit seems to be that of.. the Princess." Ryner articulated. "All I can say is that her essence seems to be scattered around the universe in small particles that most would pass off as space dust. Like that nebula."

"But then what did it do to Shiro?" Lance wondered, a bit dubious.

"Well as far as I can tell; nothing." Ryner replied, everyone glancing at Shiro again. The look in his eyes seeming very tired, yet calm and attentive. "He seems to be functioning normally. The essence doesn't seem to be having any kind of affect on him."

"The tests we've done show the same thing, Ryner." Sam concurred. He glanced up from his panel. "Shiro's stable for now, but I'm not sure if he'll stay that way. Or for how long. I think we'll keep him in the medical bay, til tomorrow at least. To keep an eye on him; just in case."

 _XXXX_

Keith sighed and looked up. Shiro was asleep, his head turned away from him. He looked at the clock; one a.m. earth time.

"You probably shouldn't be in here." Kimberly's low voice made Keith jump despite it not being that loud. She smiled tenderly at him. "You care too much about him to wanna sleep, and as long as you're in here with him you won't get any for sure." She strode to him as she spoke; stopping only a couple feet away from him. "Go get some rest. You'll need it for whatever we're gonna face tomorrow."

"Then why are you here?" Keith wondered, as he rose stiffly from his chair.

"Same as you." Kimberly admitted. "Worrying about him. Maybe if we both go to our own rooms, we'll rest easy a bit more so we can actually get some sleep."

"Yeah, you may be right." Keith realized. "Night." He finished, heading for the door.

"Night." Kimberly returned, as he walked by. She watched him go for short time, before glancing at Shiro peacefully sleeping. She then approached the bed on his left side, with which direction his head was leaned in. She delicately brushed aside his floof with her fingers to expose his face a little more. She leaned in to kiss his forehead ever so slightly. Standing back up, she sighed and left the room as well.

 _XXXX_

 _Shiro opened his eyes to Altea once more, the Altean princess there to meet him again as well._

 _"Allura?" Shiro gasped, a confused look crossing his face. "You look... different." The Princess look at herself; inspecting the pixelation of her hands, that she soon realized was happening throughout her body. She then looked up._

 _"So are you." She breathed, looking surprised. Shiro's brow furrowed with confusion and he look down. He soon discovered that his body was glowing. It was a bit more defined compared to the soft appearance of the land; and a strange insignia like an ancient carving of a symbol for some kind of ritual lay beneath his feet. This symbol was also glowing and had beads of some kind of energy rising up from it._

 _"I don't understand.. W- what is happening?" Shiro wondered aloud, looking from himself to Allura._

 _"I'm not sure," the Princess admitted, "but I think you're on the right path." Her blue eyes met his, with an optimistic smile on her face to match it. "I can feel it." They stood there smiling at each other, until they both faded into another bright light..._

Shiro's eyes tenderly blinked open, as he emerged from sleep he could hear voices around him. His vision began to adjust and he realized why there were voices. The team was gathered together at the end of his bed, all whispering to each other about something he didn't catch. It didn't take long for them to notice that he was awake, and they all came forward to see him better.

"Good morning, Shiro." Sam beamed.

"Morning Sam." Shiro breathed softly.

"How are you feeling?" The commander asked.

"Uh, fine, I guess." Shiro shrugged, earnestly.

"Sleep well? I'm sure these beds aren't the comfiest." Sam had to admit.

"Ok, yeah, you're right; they're not the greatest." Shiro finally confessed, sheepishly. "But, I slept ok."

"Good." Sam's smiled widened. "Your levels have remained stable throughout the night, but I still worry about the potential overload this new power could give you; should something go wrong."

"So..long story short.. you want me to stay put until we get to our destination." Shiro sighed, taking a highly educated guess.

"Yes, you guessed it." Sam confirmed? half embarrassed that Shiro guessed correctly. "But I don't think you'll have to wait too long. We should be arriving in a few hours by earth's time."

"Good, cause I think something's changing." Shiro returned, with utmost certainty. "I'm not sure what, but I think we're nearly where we're supposed to be."

"How do you know this?" Keith asked, curiosity firmly grasping at him.

"I'm not sure." Shiro responded simply. "But I feel like the closer we get, the more I feel this energy rising up in me." Sam took a closer look at the monitors.

"Your vitals seem stable for now." He said finally. "Are you feeling okay?" He followed up looking to Shiro, yet again.

"I guess. Nothing really feels different physically, but psychologically..."

"Your mind is a hurricane of thoughts..." Sam finished. "I get that." Shiro relaxed against the bed again.

"It's almost like my mind is being shared with someone else. Like we're thinking as one... but from two different places." Shiro stated.

"Any idea who?" Lance asked, crossing his arms tenderly.

"No, not- really." Shiro shook his head.

"We'll give you some time to figure it out." Sam decided, as everyone began to leave. "We'll come check on you a little while."

"Ok." Shiro replied simply. Sam nodded and turned to leave. Keith was now the only one who remained in the room with him.

 **Hey guys!! Soo sorry about the delay, but here is the next chapter! Had some setbacks and some big things happening in my life recently. Becoming an aunt, getting new car for my dad, working on my books, etc. Have had a lot of distractions lately, but hopefully it will calm down a bit and I'll have more time to work on my stories. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!! Thx!!!**


	13. Hidden Roots

Chapter thirteen: Hidden Roots

"Keith? You look tired. Is everything ok?" Shiro asked, observing the younger man, as he sat down in one of the chairs to his right; blankly staring at the floor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I.." Keith rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefingers, disillusioning the sleeplessness in them in a horribly unsubtle way. "I fine."

"Come on, Keith. It's me you're talking to, I know you better than that." Shiro pried, his eyes only softly bore into Keith's. "I know something's up." Keith stared at him for a good long while, holding his glance for some time before dropping it to the floor.

"I... couldn't-.. sleep- last- night." He finally admitted.

"Worrying about me, weren't you." Shiro guessed. The look in Keith's blue eyes caught Shiro's grey ones; plainly confirming his suspicions.

"Keith, I understand your concern. We've known each other for long time. It's only natural for you to feel that way." Shiro reassured him.

"But Shiro it's more than that." Keith returned, a bit exasperated. "We may have known each other for a long time, but there's so much more attached to it than that. You were the only person who fought for me. You are the reason I am who I am now."

"Keith, all I did for you was give you an opportunity to be something that you always had the ability to do. I saw your potential the moment I laid eyes on you." Shiro told him. "All I did was fight for what I saw in you."

"But that's the thing." Keith reinforced. " _You_ did that;.. no one else had _ever_ done that for me. Which is why I've gotten to this place now. I owe it to you."

"You don't owe me anything." Shiro returned. "The only thing you owe me.. is the contentment of knowing that you're not alone. And remembering that you are strong because you have a strong bond with the people around you." Keith took this in, his heart processing this, as well as his brain. The validity of Shiro's words rang true in all aspects; and Keith knew it.

"I guess you're right." He said simply. "But that's why I never stop worrying about you... you mean everything to me. I mean... you're family."

"I know, you told me." Shiro sighed thoughtfully.

"No really, you are." Keith repeated; and Shiro looked up at him curiously. "When me and my mom were traveling through the Quantum Abyss, we saw visions of the past from its solar flares." Keith explained he looked up to meet Shiro's gaze again. "My father was your father..." He trailed off. "You're my half brother." Shiro's eyes flashed at this news; his emotions suddenly mixing, to give him an indefinite response to what Keith has just said.

"I..I don't understand? How did you find this out." Shiro asked, looking at Keith once more.

"I can't explain it really. But I think it had something to do with how the solar flares affected our minds. It seemed to have the ability to show us memories based on things we knew, thought or wondered about. And I'd always wondered things about my-.. our dad. And it connected me to you." Keith finished simply; his tone lightening at the last part. Shiro smiled slightly.

"So.. there _was_ a deeper connection between the two of us." Shiro said, after a decently long pause.

"I guess so." Keith agreed. "How does it feel?" He followed up, sitting on the edge of the bed. The admiral dropped his gaze.

"It- actually feels-.. natural." Shiro acknowledged in astonishment, he glanced over at Keith again. "You?"

"I have to admit I was a little shocked by it at first." Keith responded sheepishly. "But then I got thinking about it. And I guess I realized how good it felt."

"Well then I guess we _are_ family." Shiro smiled, half joking in saying this. Keith gave a light chuckle.

"I guess we are." He said, smiling tenderly back at him. They could almost feel the door slide open, before they looked up toward it.

"Oh- am..I..interrupting something?" Kimberly asked awkwardly.

"No, not at all." Shiro shook his head, Keith shooting him an approving look and standing up. Kimberly strode forward and Keith began to leave.

"Oh you don't have to leave, just because I'm here." She called after him. Keith stopped and turned around.

"I know. But you two haven't really had much time to catch up since we launched. You deserve it." Keith shot a knowing glance at Shiro. Kimberly and Shiro exchanged glanced briefly, and looked away from each other immediately; a sheepish look on their faces. Keith could almost swear they'd both blushed slightly. And with a slightly widened smile, he left the room.

"So.. what was that about, er- uh or can I ask?" Kimberly ventured oddly, after Keith left.

"Oh that." Shiro vocalized with a light chuckling sigh. "Ah nothin' it just turns out that we've been blood related our whole lives and didn't know it."

"Cousins?" Kimberly interjected curiously.

"Brothers actually." Shiro returned gazing straight ahead at nothing. "Well half brothers anyway." Shiro smiled, rolling his neck back and around to look at her.

"And you're a little upset by it?" She ventured further.

"No." Shiro shook his head quickly. "It's just that, a lot of things crossed my mind about how unique of a relationship I've always had with Keith. Brother was never one of them."

"I know, it's a lot to take in." Kimberly sighed, sitting down next to him putting her hands on his shoulder and forearm. "I get it." A silent veil fell over the two, searching their thoughts on what to talk about. Kimberly had had something she'd wanted to say, but as soon as she'd arrived and saw Keith she'd lost it.

"You know it's funny." She spoke finally, finding the thought again. "All this time away has made me realize what I'd missed in my life with Wayde... and made me realize what I'd needed." Her blue eyes met Shiro's grey ones. And they leaned in closer; their eyes closed and the faces aligned. But yet again their moment was interrupted by a sudden jolt that nearly knocked them _both_ to the ground.

"What was that?!" Shiro gasped looking up; as though the answer would be up there.

"I don't know, we'd better check it out." Kimberly decided. They both got up quickly, but as Shiro stood up he felt a pressure on his head. He groaned, as his hands held his head; waiting for the pressure to decimate, nearly falling over.

"-w-oh- Shiro!" Kimberly cried, catching him before he fell. "Take it easy there. Maybe you should stay here; like Commander Holt said." She suggested trying to lead him back to the bed.

"No, this is my ship." Shiro gasped. "I need to know what's happening with it." Kimberly finally gave and adjusted his left arm over her shoulder.

 _XXXX_

Everyone looked up when the bridge doors open, and were shocked to see Kimberly and Shiro there.

"S-shiro?! What are you doing here?!" Sam asked in surprise.

"He insisted on coming." Kimberly responded. "You know how he is." Sam straightened up.

"Yes.. I do." The Commander confirmed. Another jolt struck them and everyone had to shift their weight to avoid getting spilled over; just as the other Paladins arrived to join them. Keith came upbehind them to place a hand on Shiro's shoulder; between him and Kimberly. Shiro glanced back at him and smiled, then looked up saying...

"Something's out there. Coran, get me eyes on what is attacking us!" The Altean man tapped around the panel and the screen went up. Everyone froze and gasped at what they saw.

"This is what's left of Oriande." Keith breathed. The white whole was merely a pool of white energy now, though debris still floated everywhere.

"This place looks even _worse_ than when we last saw it." Hunk said, gesturing to the screen.

"It's worse than that." Coran stated, gazing over his shoulder at him. "The white hole seems to be unstable. Our battle with Honerva here must have desecrated the integrity of the white hole's protective shield around Oriande. And with no guardian; there's no way to protect it."

"There has to be something we can do." Keith decided.

"Like what, this white hole is gonna tear the universe apart, and we don't have anything to give to stop it." Pidge pointed out.

"Well we have _something_." Lance hinted, looking up.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hunk interjected quickly. "We can't give up the Atlas for this too! Besides where would we put the Atlas's crew. It's _way_ too many people for the lions to carry even if we divide it up amongst all five."

"Besides, we can't risk it." Shiro agreed. "The Castle of Lions was designed in such a way to be able close the rifts to the quintessence field. This is different; and I don't think blowing up the Atlas will help it any."

"Then what _can_ we do?" Lance asked, a bit frustrated.

"Everyone get to your lions." Shiro instructed. "I'll convert the Atlas into the mech and join you in the Black Lion soon."

"Why, what's up Shiro?" Keith asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling we need to check it out." Shiro returned simply taking his place at his control panel. "Go, I'll be right behind you." Keith gave a quick nod and turned to race off.

"Let's go guys!" He called, as the other Paladins retreated after him. As soon as they launched, Shiro's prosthetic hand glowed and the Atlas began to change.

 **What's up folks!! How's it going! So here's the next chapter, still a few more things yet to come and I can't wait to see what you guys think!**

 **Also, just real quick, I wanted you guys to know, that the half brothers thing was a theory I recently came up with. And I think I have also heard others theorize on this as well. But my theory is, that Keith and Shiro are brothers because they share the same father. Which is Keith's father from the episode Blade of Marmora. Now some say that he is just a mix of his real father and Shiro because they think his mind is tricking him a bit; but personally I don't believe it.**

 **I _do_ believe that that is what his real father looked like, and this is confirmed by other flashbacks of the past during The Colony episode, I think(apologies if I'm wrong). **

**Another reason why I think this, is because Keith's father and Shiro look very similar and their clothes do to. Also I've noticed a few personality similarities too. Plus in the episode The Black Paladins Keith says... "you're my brother! I love you!" And in season eight, Zethrid says... "your brother can't help you now!" Now that could mean one of two things. One being the metaphorical term of brother which we already know Keith considers Shiro as. And two the literal term which is very possible, and many things back that theory up.**

 **Idk that may be just me, but anyway(guess that was actually that quick;)). Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on this theory and any more you guys may have. Until next time my friends!! Thx!!!**


	14. Broken Thing

Chapter fourteen: Broken Thing

"Coran keep the Atlas close by, at least until we know what we're up against." Shiro ordered, as he launched in the Black Lion.

"Affirmative." Coran responded.

"Be careful Shiro!" Sam warned. "The energy levels in that thing are extreme! I'm not sure if the lions will be able to handle it for too long."

"Copy that Sam." Shiro replied. "Team, stay as high as you can above the white hole, we don't want to get any closer unless we have to. Follow me!" The other four lions flanked Black on both sides; flying in their Voltron formation, as they neared the white hole.

"I think something's down there." Shiro called from his lion. "You guys see that?" Pidge zeroed in on it with her fingers on the big screen.

"It's that pyramid castle-ship that Honvera took from Oriande!" The Green Paladin gasped.

"What's it doing here like that?" Lance asked.

"Didn't Honvera abandon it when she opened up a wormhole between realities." Hunk recalled.

"Yes, but it wasn't here." Pidge replied.

"I think it returned here on its own. The temple must be connected to Oriande somehow." Shiro thought. "Allura always told us it was a place of mystical Altean power, right. I bet that the castle is too."

"So what are you saying; it floated its way back on its own?" Keith asked, half dubious.

"Over time, yes." Shiro reinforced simply. "The odds of it being a coincidence are unlikely. It had to have been brought here somehow. And how do you think it would be directly above the rift?"

"So what do you want us to do?" Keith asked.

"I think we need to fly the castle back into the rift." Shiro replied determinedly. "If I'm right, and the castle _is_ connected to the island where it came from, all we need to do is get it back where it belongs. Then things should go back to normal."

"It can't be that simple, can it?" Pidge asked.

"Hm, it could work." Sam thought aloud. "But we'll have to move quickly. That energy is powerful. Too much exposure to it could be bad for the lions... _and_ all of you. So if we're gonna do this... we'll have to hurry."

"Sam's right." Shiro agreed. "You guys take the pillars, I've got the main ship. If we push together maybe we can move it."

"Copy that, Shiro. Let's give it a try." Keith decided, as the four lions spilt off their separate ways. The lions clamped their jaws to the pillars, their claws gripping the age-old rock; jets blazing.

"It's not working!" Hunk cried in a strained manner.

"I'm thinking the lions aren't gonna be able do this by themselves." Shiro called. "Everyone... form Voltron!" He then jerked the Black Lion up.

The mighty Defender of the Universe gripped the tip of the pyramid, it thrusters bursting to life.

"We're not- even going anywhere!" Pidge cried.

"Ugh, Voltron isn't even making a difference!!" Lance.

"Not with our regular thrusters." Keith breathed aloud.

"Good thinking, Keith." Shiro put in. "Together!" Keith and Shiro jacked their bayards into the locks in unison. Voltron's wings shifted into the larger ones, the extra thrusters activating.

"Ok it's working, but very slowly." Lance said.

"We need more help." Shiro breathed to himself; then it hit him. "Coran, bring the Atlas in to help, we can use it to help get it inside the rift!" He called over the com.

"I'm on it!" The Altean responded.

"We need to hurry!" Sam cautioned. "The lions power cores are fluctuating. They could burn out soon." Shiro pressed his lion harder, he suddenly began to feel a bit of light-headedness and weakness in his hands.

"Shiro! Are you alright?" Sam asked quickly. "Your heart just spiked. What's going on?"

"*grunt* I'm alright." Shiro breathed.

"You need to take it easy." Sam warned again. "I'm still not entirely sure what that nebula's energy did to you."

"The Atlas is in position." Coran reported. "We're ready to assist."

The gargantuan mech's hand came down and Voltron had to scatter.

"The Atlas can the main ship, the rest of us can handle the pillars..." Shiro decided, still feeling a bit breathless. "Let's do this!" Minutes felt like hours as they pressed on through the white rift, their screens fluctuating the further in they went.

"The lions' levels are getting dangerously low!" Sam called anxiously.

"We need to hurry this up!!" Pidge screamed. Shiro gripped the handles tightly, struggling to stay awake; a pounding in his ears began to lull him in and out of awareness.

"Shiro?!" Sam asked. "Are you alright?! Your heart is racing! Shiro? Shiro?!"

"Shiro?! Come in!" Keith groaned. A bright light finally gave birth to an open abyss of color; though they were very dull and showed signs of death and decay. Keith sat up again, the pressure they'd been battling finally gone; mug to their relief. "Shiro! Come in! Please answer me!!"

"I'm- here." Shiro's voice was low and barely audible but there. Keith breathed a sigh of relief and fully let his guard down.

"What happened there?" He asked. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with one and held his chest with the other.

"I'm not sure, I-" Shiro laid his hands in his lap simply.

"It might be the mystical energy from the white hole that's affecting you." Sam hypothesized. "Hopefully when we get out of here it'll be easier."

"So now we're here." Lance stated. "Now what?"

"There's still a hole down there from where the castle used to be." Shiro said, gazing down at the giant gap in the small floating island planet to his left. He looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. "That's where we need to put it."

"Got it!" The team responded.

The Altas shifted positions and jetted toward the giant hole. Thankfully, the castle's base and the hole fit like a glove and created a major disturbance as it was replaced in its rightful place.

"Shiro, this isn't gonna stay like this. The low gravity here will allow the castle to float away if we don't secure it somehow." Pidge articulated.

"Then we'll need a way to secure it to the ground." Shiro said.

"Wait, wait, wait, isn't this place suppose to be non-gravitated or whatever you call it?" Lance asked dryly.

"It is," Pidge confirmed closing her eyes briefly. "But because of the battle that took place here, and the damage and destruction that was inflicted upon this place has rendered it severely damaged. The damage was so severe that the atmosphere changed to something uninhabitable. It also caused the lack of gravity and unstable nature of the white hole."

"And without the white lion guardian to protect it Oriande is open to any who sees fit to enter." Shiro sighed. "Even if there isn't anything here anymore."

"Not quite, Shiro." Keith thought aloud. "The lions must have known that Oriande was in trouble. That might be why they brought us here... to put it right again." Shiro thought of this,.. and was about to reply; when a familiar growl stole his attention. Almost like a robot, he thrust the handles forward; jetting Black down to land.

"Shiro?!" Lance called after him. Keith immediately launched himself after him; the others following.

The Black Lion landed softly, letting out its Paladin out immediately. The lions each landed next to Black in a consecutive line around it; the Atlas behind them towering over all the lions. The wind that created by it rushed away from its giant feet; Shiro stopped and turned to look toward them. Keith zoomed it and found a strange glowing in Shiro's eyes; like two bright white optics staring back at him.

"Shiro?" He breathed. But the Black Paladin only turned to jet pack toward the temple once more. "Everyone lest get out and follow him. Coran, stay with the Atlas. In case we need anything."

"Roger that, standing by." Coran responded.

Shiro's feet hit the floor, he stood there staring up at the giant eye over the entrance of the temple. Blankly looking down there were two things which a quickly recognized standing before him.

"This place looks terrible." Lance commented, jetting himself around to look at everything as he followed the others toward Shiro.

"Shiro? What's going on?" Keith asked, as they finally neared the Black Paladin. But what Shiro was hearing and seeing was not what they were hearing and seeing...

Shiro stared at Allura, waiting to see what she was going to do. She still seemed a little faded, and he was still glowing; as before.

"We're here Shiro." Allura told him. "It is time to put this right."

"What are you- talking about?" Shiro asked, lost by her statement.

"The Black lion lead you here because you are the key to fixing this." The Princess responded simply.

"Allura, this would be a job for an Altean." Shiro pointed out. "I'm not the one who should be fixing this... you are."

"I cannot do this..." the princess sighed, coming to stand face to face with him. "Not without you." She took his hands and pressed them to the pillars of her teludav. The handles were facing towards her, and seemed to have just appeared from nowhere. But as she pressed his hands to the teludav; his physical body did the same...

The ground began to shake, as a glow began to emanate from Shiro and the teludav. Shiro turned his head around to them.

"Keith!- where- is the clone?" He groaned through the energy beam.

"It's in the Atlas.-" Keith was interrupted by a roar, and the ground shook some more; as they looked back to see the Black Lion take off toward the Atlas.

"Sam, bring the clone body to the Black Lion's hanger it's coming to get it." Keith instructed.

"Copy that, but- why?" Sam asked on confusion.

"Check out the external scanners." Keith replied simply. Sam tapped at the screen and the video feed came up.

"Woah!" The commander gasped.

Shiro found now that he couldn't remove his hands from the pillars, like they had locked in to them somehow. But the discomfort grew more and more, and he began to see flashes of the past. Things that had transpired here throughout the years. The battle with Honerva, Allura visiting this place, and even Alfor entering the temple; coming out as an even greater Alchemist.

The Black Lion scooped up the pod with the clone Shiro in it and took off once again.

Suddenly the team noticed a change in the atmosphere, as everything started to lighten up. The land around them became full of life once more, the plants perking up, the dead creatures coming back to life. They team gazed in awe of what was happening, as the Black lion arrived and dropped the pod at the bottom of the short staircase before Shiro.

Shiro made his way around the pillars, managing to shift his hands to the other pillar; so that he was now facing his friends. The damage and striations of the land seemed to fill themselves in, and rekindled the former glory of the once majestic land of Oriande. The lions suddenly took on a strange glow; like how they looked when they'd first returned. Just a then a transparent shape leapt out of them and they found that they were lions. Real life lion spirits, which bore colored markings on heir coats similar to that of the Voltron lions. All five lions dashed around the team to all leap at Shiro with a mighty roar. Absorbing themselves into him, and beam of light came out of him when he straightened up. This beam hitting the Atlas and enveloping it. Squinting to see, Keith could tell something was happening. A different beam of light burst from the Atlas's chest and then... ROAR!! A white lion burst from the within the Atlas landing on the ground. The beams died down to a gentler glow around Shiro and he was able to relax a bit. The white lion turns to look at the Paladins, it sniffed the air toward them; when they light behind it began to grow again. Shiro still stood there; the light becoming something in front of him that no one could make out.

Shiro grimaced and look up at Allura.

"*groan* Princess..." Shiro breathed weakly. "Why is this continuing?" He groaned and dropped his head.

"Because there is still one more thing left for you to do." Then suddenly he was pulled away into something new, something beyond the pain's reach...


	15. The Chosen One

Chapter fifteen: The Chosen One

 _It was completely dark, only he and Allura remained there. He felt no pain, no pressure, just the Princess's warm presence a few feet from him._

 _"You have been brought here for a reason much bigger than yourself." Allura began._

 _"I'm starting to get that, yes." Shiro realized a bit half-heartedly._

 _"I know this journey hasn't been easy." The Princess sighed, dropping her gaze for a moment. "But I know, now, that you are so much more than I had ever anticipated, when we'd first met."_

 _"I'm...I'm not sure I follow." Shiro responded awkwardly. Allura's blue eyes lifted to meet his._

 _"You have been, by far, the greatest leader of Voltron from the very beginning of your journey here." Allura ventured simply. "But this is something I could not have imagined seeing you accomplish."_

 _"Allura-.. whatever this is.. whatever I'm doing-.. I couldn't be doing without you." Shiro responded, his slightly shaky tone betraying his usual confident one._

 _"That's the thing..." Allura responded, looking down then up at him again. "You **are** doing this." Shiro's eyes flashed a questioning exclamation across his face. Altea suddenly morphed back into focus._

 _"How do you know?" Shiro asked innocently, genuinely shocked and confused._

 _Alfor stood at his daughter's side and and placed an arm around her shoulder._

 _"We have sensed your greatness every time you've arrived here." Alfor told him._

 _"The experiments performed on you; despite their cruel nature, and execution,.. have prepared you such a thing as this." Honvera told him stepping closer to him._

 _"You have already proven to be a great leader." Zarkon added, pacing up to his wife's side._

 _"But now you have shown promise in something that the Alteans haven't achieved for deca-pheobs until Allura... and then **you** came along." Lotor articulated._

 _"I guess what we're trying to say is that, you are about to do something that is extraordinary, and has only been known to have been done by a pure Altean." Allura said. "You are a special man, Shiro." Allura told him, taking his hands into hers. "And you are gonna be celebrated for it." Shiro managed a slight smile, finally feeling encouraged by their words. He stepped back a couple paces, all of them smiling at him; mirroring his own. Shiro was suddenly blindsided by a severe pain in his midsection, as a fiery blade was force through him from behind._

 _"Shiro!!" Allura cried, her hand extending out to him, as she lunged forward toward him..._

Shiro had been standing at the teludav this whole time, not moving. Yet the energy around him remained constant... until he cried out in excruciating pain; as electrifying streaks of dark energy erupt from his abdomen.

"Shiro!!" Keith cried.

 _Allura finally reached Shiro, catching his arm to drape over her shoulder. She looked up to find the attacker with a gasp. Standing there in robotic armor, and wielding a staff like a naginata was... "Wayde?!" Shiro gasped, holding his wound tightly._

 _"Ha! Did you really think you'd seen the last of me?!" Wayde cackled, staking the staff at his side. "Or have you forgotten that I am one of the Garrison's lab techs? I learned all about your alien science and technology. And the information from that Galra prosthetic of yours was quite handy by the way." Wayde's robotic-looking hand clenched to sum up his statement. His steely eye gazed into Shiro's._

 _"What are you even doing here?" Shiro asked, feeling the slightest bit of anger bubbling up in him, from places he'd never thought possible._

 _"Hey, if you can be here, so can I." Wayde returned pointedly, a hint of taunt in his tone. "And I gotta say... I really love what you've done with the place. Looks like your little braincage isn't as messed up as you've made it out to be." Shiro tried to stand up straight, but his wound flared and he hunched over it again. Allura held on to him, then, realizing what she needed to do; placed her hand over the wound. Focusing herself, it glowed blue; and Shiro drew in a breath, as he felt the restoring energy flow through him. When the light died again, he realized that he no longer hurt. He straightened out and stepped closer to Wayde._

 _"It's time for you to leave, Wayde." Shiro declared, now able to stand boldly before him._

 _"Why don't you come over here and make me." Wayde challenged, whipping out two of the same blade. Shiro took on a brave stance, summoning his bayard. He looked at it, as though he had not asked for it. When it began to glow, slowly taking a certain shape. Shiro felt the urged to slam his arms together; and when he did so the bayard glowed brighter, and created a copy so that both hands wielded the same weapon. It had metal playing that extended up his arm nearly to his elbow and had a small blade on the end of it. The blade glowed the purplish hue of the Black lion's essence and the plating similar to its physical appearance. Everyone there was astonished, and most of them delighted. Wayde sneered, and lunged into a run towards Shiro with an angry battle cry!_

Shiro's body, however, still released this black electrical energy along with the white. And the way he moved told them that he was clearly fighting something.

"What do we do?!" Pidge cried looking at Keith.

"I don't know! I don't even know what's happening right now!" Keith sounded just as helpless at they did.

 _"Wayde- listen to me." Shiro begged between avoiding attacks sent in his direction. "We've got to stop this!" He threw Wayde's blade off of his. "I don't wanna fight you."_

 _"Well I do..." Wayde sneered, from where he knelt; breathing hard from the immense workout. "For everything you've done to me!!" He lunged up at Shiro; who avoided another stab and swung around to knock one of his blades loose with his own. The sword sliding away, clattering to the ground._

 _"The only one who's hurt you, is you. I did what I had to do." Shiro snarled back. "It's not my fault Kimberly trusted me and took my advice." Shiro sprinted in for another attack, Wayde adjusting himself to take on Shiro's blades with the one he had left. Alfor held his wife and daughter close._

 _"He has to defeat him." He said. "Otherwise his mind will forever be lost to his body."_

 _"There must be a way to stop him." Allura told her father desperately. The former King of Altea thought for a moment._

 _"It's because of you that she left me!" Wayde thundered, after sliding back from receiving a blow from Shiro._

 _"I told her what she wanted to know." Shiro responded. "She asked me a question and I gave her my honest answer!"_

 _"Oh, so you're saying I should be mad at her?" Wayde returned spitefully._

 _"No. You will stay away from her." Shiro sneered, glaring daggers at him sharply. "She doesn't need you, and you won't ever get to hurt her. Your business is with me!" Wayde snarled through gritted teeth and launched himself forward again. Shiro followed suit and shot toward him as well. Wayde spun around, swinging his blade in his hands skillfully and locked it with Shiro's; which he held firmly crossed in front of him, holding the blade back from his face._

 _"If you want anything from Kimberly, you'll have to deal with me first!" Shiro declared decisively. Shiro dragged his blades apart, catching Wayde's to rip it from his hands and toss it away. Then, stabbing his weapons into Wayde, he glared into the other man's eyes. "You're not welcome here." He finished simply. And Shiro ended the fight, by slicing his hands out destroying Wayde in a brilliant flash of light!_

 _As soon as he was gone, though, Shiro dropped to his knees. Allura came to his side, as his bayard materialized into his right hand; his breaths a bit weak and gasping._

 _"Let's finish this." He said finally, looking at Allura. She helped him up._

 _"I think you already have." She said, she then looked back over her shoulder at her family. She stepped toward them to hug her parents and smiled at the Paladins of Old. She was about to turn to Shiro again when..._

 _"Allura." The Princess locked eyes with Lotor upon hearing his voice. He came over to her and took her hand. "You must know, I had always meant to preserve life!" He said apologetically. "I had never meant for it to end like it did, or for it to go so far. I had not wanted it to get so out of control. Even I regret what I have done."_

 _"I know." Allura told him. "You have greatness in your heart. And I will always be thankful for what we shared, and what we accomplished together." She smiled at them all one last time; before turning to Shiro. "It is time." She said, as she began to fade away, her hands were pressed flat against Shiro's; and she seemed to fade into him like a gentle breeze. The two were bathed in a light that raised them far above the ground; that light becoming a ball that whipped around them. The team of olden times simply watched, both in pride **and** in triumph._

The energy coming from Shiro suddenly shifted to a single beam that blew up at him, and he slowly left the pillars and woodenly made his way to the pod. The color of the beam turned pinkish, like the Black Lion's Ora. Finally reaching the pod Shiro slammed his hands against the shield this energy seeming to flow out of him and enveloping the pod with him.

 _"Ah, it's not enough power!"_ He heard Allura's voice say in his mind. He forced his head up.

"-Lance!" He groaned. "-Take my hand!" He reached out to him.

"What?!" The Blue Paladin exclaimed, believing Shiro had gone crazy at this moment. But after another moment's hesitation, he slowly reached his hand out to touch Shiro's. As soon as his fingers touched Shiro's palm; an extraction-type sensation pulled at him. Shiro clenched his eyes closed and grimaced, as a blue energy zapped from Lance's hand to his own and through to the other. Lance was then sent back by a sudden blast, and Shiro was lost in a bright light explosion!

Everyone removed their arms, which had shielded their faces, to see that Shiro and the pod were now surrounded by a gentle glow which emanated small beads of this energy from it. The Black Paladin stood their with his hands on the pod. The rift above them, they found, had vanished; much to their relief. The cryogenic shield of the pod was hazy and when it opened cloud was released. The team cautiously approached, all attempting to wave away the cloud that obscured their vision. But when it finally cleared what they saw, shocked them to their very souls.

"Allura?!" They gasped. The Princess's eyes slowly fluttered open and she took her first breath. Realizing she'd heard voices she recognized, she looked to her left.

"L-Lance?" She stammered. The Blue Paladin, however, could not resist lunging forward to hug her tightly. The Altean girl shifted herself up to return the embrace, as tightly as she possibly could. Everyone look up when detecting movement, and were just in time to watch Shiro disappear from view.

"Shiro?!" Allura gasped, as he fell; sprawling back onto the stone floor.

 **How's it going everybody!! The end is near I can feel it! But exactly _how_ near is yet to be seen. Anyhoo... just so you guys know Shiro's bayard weapon(hope you guys understand what it looks like and like it's design) is my best idea of a weapon for Shiro. And I will likely use this particular desgin(which I did draw out before writing this part) in all my fanfics unless I come up with a better one. I REALLY like this desgin idea for Shiro, and I wish I could post pictures on here to show you guys what I mean, but since I can't, I hope my descriptions are enough to get an idea of what it looks like. And, again, I hope you like the idea. Anyway, enjoy!!! Thx!!!!**


	16. The Journey Back Home

Chapter sixteen: The Journey _Back_ Home

Kimberly stood on the bridge with her mouth agape, having seen the entire thing. Everyone was naturally dumbfounded by what had just transpired. Kimberly's heart leaped in her chest at seeing Shiro fall, and a moment later she retreated out the door.

 _XXXX_

"Takashi!" She cried, tearing over to him, nearly stumbling upon reaching them. Keith had already knelt down to him, and having done so he recognized the familiar glowing marks on Shiro's face.

"What's going on?" Lance breathed.

"It's the Mark of The Chosen." Allura realized. "He's been chosen as worthy of being here." She looked up at him. "Where are your marks? They've... vanished!" Lance touched his face curiously.

"It must have been you?" Lance guessed, a thought suddenly coming to mind. "I think when Shiro asked me to touch him, he took the marks away to help bring you back!" The princess looked down at Shiro.

"He- brought me back." She realized, looking at him thoughtfully with everyone else.

 _XXXX_

"He's weak, but he seems to be ok." Sam reported thankfully. He looked from Shiro, still laying unconscious in his bed in the medical bay, the team anxiously waiting. "That strange energy is gone, and his vitals are stabilizing. He should make a full recovery." A sigh of relief rippled through the group.

"So what happened to him exactly?" Keith asked.

"Not sure." Sam admitted. "But I believe that the soul theory that Ryner came up with was correct. And that energy from the nebula was apart of that."

"And the clone?" Keith recalled.

"All part of a bigger plan to resurrect the Princess; Allura herself." Sam announced confidently. "The lions must have found a way to bring her back. By using pieces of her essence spread throughout the universe, a Shiro clone to act as her new body... and Shiro's Altean-Like abilities to complete the task."

"So that's what all of this was about?" Pidge asked. "Getting Allura back?"

"And saving Oriande." Sam put in. "But yes. And I think the unique power of Oriande itself, was needed for the whole thing to work. Which is why Shiro had to restore it first."

"But he'll be ok, though, right?" Hunk wondered quickly, glancing through the glass once more.

"He'll need a lot of rest. But, yes, he should be just fine." Sam smiled, looking over his shoulder at Shiro. "We'll heading back to earth and as soon as the Atlas is in range, just outside of the disturbance array we'll wormhole back to the milky way. But for now,.. let's all take a rest, shall we?"

"So wait, we're gonna wormhole out of the newly restored white hole... but we can't just wormhole out from there until we get a certain distance away from it?" Lance wondered, confused.

"Well the atmosphere is different here. And once we get out there'll be too much of a radiation disturbance to safely wormhole." Sam explained simply. "Best to wait til it's safe."

Sam stood aside and gestured for them to enter, if they desired. Kimberly however was already there. She sat at his side, one hand holding his, and the other braced against the back of the bed; next to Shiro's upper arm. Her golden blonde hair waterfalled itself over her left shoulder, exposing her face to them. Shiro looked pale, yet seemed quite peaceful; even in his weakened state.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Hunk asked cautiously.

"Hard to say really." Sam admitted, with a sigh. "But let's hope it's soon. Cause there are some of us who want to thank him for what he's done today." Sam pulled back a curtain to reveal the Princess in a bed of her own, facing toward them; perpendicular to Shiro's. Upon seeing her, Lance approached the bed to sit down next to her. The two embraced each other, Lance breathed in her familiar scent; and felt the warmth of her body against his. Tears peeled out from under his closed eyelids, attempting to push their way out.

"I'm so glad to have you back." He breathed, his voice shaking uncontrollably.

"I know." The Princess whispered, joyful tears slipping from her eyes as well. They broke apart to stare into one another's eyes. "I've missed you so much!!"

"So have I." Lance responded sadly. "We all have." The Blue Paladin lowered himself closer to her. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, as his hand held her head in them. They brought each other closer, until their lips touched. Their hearts sang so loud in the pure bliss of the moment, that even their friends could possibly hear it.

"Allura!!!" Everyone looked up to find Coran standing awestruck in the in front of them.

"Coran!" Allura breathed, her eyes flashing with elated recognition. The royal Altean advisor blankly walked forward, practically falling into the Princess's arms.

"Oh Princess!" He cried, glistening tears flooding down his face. "How I've longed to see your face again!"

"As have I!" Allura gasped, tearing up just as mush as he. The team just looked on in pride and endearment of the moment; when a groan caught he attention away from them. Shiro stirred and they all drew near, Allura leaned forward to see better from where she was. Shiro's eyes tenderly began to open, and when they did they saw the whole team all at once.

"Wh- What happened?" He asked. "What did I miss?"

"More than you can imagine." Keith told him, holding up his gauntlet bring up a camera that acted as a mirror of his face. Shiro touched a hand to on of the marks on his cheeks in surprise.

"It's the Mark of Chosen for those who are worthy to enter Oriande." The Princess answered his unasked question. Shiro whipped his head over to her as soon as he heard her voice.

"Allura?!" He gasped, half believing he was dreaming in seeing her there. "Y- you're back? I- how is that possible?!" Shiro couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, you made it possible." Allura told him simply. Shiro's eyebrows furrowed.

"That energy from the nebula and the extra power from the lions and Lance's Altean markings provided you with the means to use that Shiro clone's body to resurrect Princess Allura." Sam explained.

"Wait what?!" Shiro must have sat up too quickly because an wave of dizziness and pounding came over him.

"Easy Shiro." Sam warned, pressing a hand to the Black Paladin's upper chest towards his shoulder. "Restoring Oriande, and bringing back the Princess has sapped quite a bit of your energy. You'll need to rest for a while til you get it back again." Shiro took a deep breath and relaxed back, as Sam stepped back and Kimberly took her place next to him once more. The admiral kept his eyes closed til the spinning subsided, then gazed over at Allura.

"Well, I'm glad your back Princess, no matter how it happened." He said, smiling at her tenderly.

"Thank you." Allura returned, her smile glowing back at him. "But I have to thank you for doing it." Shiro eyes flashed again, but smiled anyways.

"My pleasure." He said simply, for lack of better words. Pidge looked to her father.

"So.. are those marks gonna stay?" She asked.

"Mm..I don't think so." Sam decided. "I think they'll only glow when he's here, or around here. Because he's only slightly Altean because of the experimentation, and the clone body's genetic components, he won't stay like this when we leave here."

"Sam is right." Allura confirmed. "Only Alteans born with the mark will forever keep them, unless they are granted to one who is not of Altean blood; like Lance."

"So he was never Altean?" Hunk recapped.

"Yes. It was only a mark to remember me by. A final gift before we parted." The Princess explained. "But when Shiro brought me back, that mark wasn't needed anymore. So he used that extra energy to finish the process."

"It all makes sense now." Sam finished, as Lance's hands went up to his hips. The commander glanced at Keith and the others. "We should let them get some rest." He told them. "There'll be plenty of time to catch up, once they've both recovered."

"Sure thing, Sam." Keith responded. "Glad that you're both alright." He told Allura and Shiro. "Well come back a little while. Get some rest, both of you."

"That's right." Kimberly joked, gently batting Shiro's shoulder with the back of her hand. "You've earned it. And it's Doctor Sam's orders,.. admiral." Shiro half laughed at this, and shook his head humorously as she stood up. They're hands slipped apart, and they all left the room. Shiro smiled at free them, pride burning deep within his chest at the resolution that had finally come fore him.

"So that was Kimberly." Allura's voice drew his attention, her head laid delicately to the side against the pillow. "The one you were talking about with that other man."

"How do you remember that?" Shiro asked, also realizing that he was suddenly remembering everything that had happened now too.

"I guess hearing you talk and seeing how you are together, helped me to remember." She guessed, shooting him a knowing look. "And I've never seen her before." Shiro gave a light chuckle.

"Well- then.. you'd be right." He admitted sheepishly. The two fell silent as sleep began to overtake them, to which they finally welcomed completely.

"So what happens now?" Hunk asked the group. Everyone had left the medical bay as instructed and now stood in a darkened hallway; leaning against the walls on either side. Coran has to return to the bridge and Kimberly ad gone off on her own. Sam was the only one, besides the Paladins, to remain there with them.

"Well I imagine, once Allura recovers, she'll return to Altea with Coran." Sam guessed. "And Shiro will probably re-assume his role at the Garrison, once he gets his strength back."

"And Oriande is back to normal and protected by the white lion again." Keith stated. "We can all go home again."

"That last time we left earth we came back without Allura." Pidge realized softly. "Now this time we get to bring her with us."

"And we have our lions back." Lance said. "So whenever danger strikes we'll be ready to handle it whenever Voltron is needed."

"That is if they don't run off again." Pidge murmured dryly.

"I don't think their going anywhere this time." Keith corrected, catching her sarcastic comment. "I think the lions at here to stay."

"Let's hope." Sam said. "Because I'm not so sure the peace in the universe will last forever."

"It never does." Lance shrugged. "But let's hope it doesn't end any time soon. After a ten-thousand-year-old war, the universe needs time to recover from it. We're still picking up the pieces from the war with Honvera and the old Galra Empire."

"Oh, I'm sure once the Galactic Coalition gets up and running it'll go a lot quicker." Sam articulated. "Well.. come on. Let's get out of here, shall we?" The team nodded and they all headed toward the bridge to prepare for the journey home.

 **Only a few more chapters left everybody! Can't wait to finish this story(especially to hear your thoughts;))!! I already have plans for a sequel, lol!! But anyway, that won't be for a little while... So until then, and til next time, enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	17. The Home Of The Heart

Chapter seventeen: The Home Of The Heart

The sleek form of the Atlas cut through the wormhole's silvery haze, emerging into the darkness of open space. The only light that existed was the friendly glow of the new white hole, which emitted a light nearly as bright as day; like its own sun in a way. Nonetheless the light reminded them of the way in which they'd come, and paved the way in which they planned to leave.

"Ok, once were about thirty light years away, we can make the jump." Sam reported from his position at his control panel. "We should be clear in a about thirteen minutes."

"Copy that Sam. Preparing the wormhole." Coran responded, tapping away at the buttons.

 _XXXX_

Keith and took a seat in the cafeteria, he laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Everything's fine now_. He silently told himself.

"Keith, is everything alright?" The Red Paladin's eyes shot open and he calmly looked to his left. He was half surprised that Acxa was standing there.

"Oh, uh... well- I'm not- exactly sure really." Keith admitted, looking down at the table in front of it. He placed his forearms up onto it; placing one hand in the other, in the form of a fist.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked, sliding in next to him. "That's what friends do on earth, right?" Keith half smiled, intrigued that she wanted to learn about earth customs. He slid over to allow her in further.

"I guess I'm still just a little confused by all that has happened." Keith began slowly, he looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm not- great at sharing my feelings either." He told her. "Growing up on earth only showed me how much I didn't fit in. I guess being Galra prevented me from truly connecting with most people." He dropped his eyes away from her once more, leaning over his hands.

"That's not the way I see it." Axca returned earnestly, making Keith catch her gaze quickly. "From what I can tell you fit in just fine. You look and talk just like them... You may understand things differently, but-.. that's ok. Trust me..." She closed her eyes firmly, then finished her statement looking up at him again. "You fit it more than you think." Keith's eyes widened slightly then softened again.

"So do you." He said simply.

"If only that we're true." Acxa sighed, turning her head away from him. "I wasn't raised by someone close to me. I was mainly taught on my feet in the heat of battle. I didn't have a lot of friends.. or any family. It was just me.. and whoever decided to be my teacher. Until Lotor found me and took me on as one of his generals, and his second-in-command."

"Sounds like a decent life." Keith remarked thoughtfully.

"Except for it wasn't." Acxa sighed, leaning her arms against the table, similar to Keith. "I had always longed for a family. Someone who would love me unconditionally, and would never leave me alone. Someone who would fight on my behalf no matter what. Someone like-.. your friend." She looked back up at him. "I have never shared that with anyone before." Keith's eyes softened tenderly once more.

"Well I'm glad you did." He said, smiling at her.

"I have never had a _real_ friend." Axca continued. "For awhile I thought that Zethrid and Ezor.. and Narti were my friends. Even Lotor. I trusted them with everything that I had. But then I found out that they would turn on me just as much as anyone else I've ever met."

"Well you can be sure you have _one_ friend." Keith told her. extending a hand to her. "I'm not- the _best_ friend to everyone as I should be. But-.. I will never give up on you." Axca stared in surprise at him for a moment, but after a moment's thought it softened and she reached out to clasp his hand.

"I guess I have a friend after all." The half Galra responded as their hands dropped apart.

"Yeah.. me too." Keith smiled. "But Shiro's more than a friend... he's family."

"So I hear." Axca half smiled.

"The Paladins and I have grown quite close in the last few years." Keith went on, dropping his eyes for only a second. "We've become like.. family I guess. A different kind of family. And-.. I was kinda hoping you'd be apart of that family too." The look that came over Axca's face was beyond even her own imaginings; but Keith knew it was of a positive response. Which he was soon to be proven right, as she lunged in to hug him; unlike her usually reserved nature. Keith willingly returned the embrace, tenderly savoring here touch in a way. When they broke apart, they smiled at one another happily.

"All Atlas personnel, prepare for wormhole jump!" Sam's voice announced over the com.

"Well, I guess we better take our positions." Keith decided, looking back down at Axca.

"Yeah." The former general responded, stiffly rising from her seat; as she often did. "I suppose we should."

 _XXXX_

"Everyone is in position." Sam reported to the bridge.

"All systems go." Veronica announced. "Ready for wormhole jump."

"Wormhole opening... now." Sam narrated, as the circular tear in space opened before them. The Atlas was there and gone, zapping through the wormhole in hyperdrive; leaving their battle behind as only a mere thought. The only reminder of it, being the new white hole that now protected the beautifully restored land of Oriande a fair distance behind them.

 _XXXX_

The sky was pigmented a bright blue; one that could not be snatched away from it. For today wasn't like any other, it seemed that on this day even the land of Altea knew how special it was; indicated by the boldness of its color, and the flourishing light that bathed it completely. It seemed that not one shadow was cast on this day, for they were drowned out by the light and love of joy and peace. An alter stood strong and majestic, its pillars foreshadowing the coming event as a certain royal advisor stepped up to the podium.

"Today, we celebrate." Coran announced to the crowd. "We celebrate the return.. of our late princess; Allura. And the success in bringing peace to the universe once again. It was a long journey." The Altean closed his eyes tenderly, reflecting upon it fondly. "But it has, in fact, led us to this very day. The monument that was once a memorial for her sacrifice, will now be known as a beacon of light as she assumes this new role. And, as such,.. continue our new era of peace and prosperity. At this time, I would like to call attention to the Paladins of Voltron." He gestured to them sitting in the front row; the sun of Altea seeming to shine upon them, like their own personal spotlight of natural light. "For without them, this day would not be possible. And especially, Shiro; our esteemed Head of Volteon." Shiro gently took Kimberly's hand, and squeezed it at the mention of his name. "While we all still wonder what came about to bring our beloved princess back. We can, without a doubt, be thankful to him for it. So.. that being said..." He turned his head from where he stood, and gave a single nod to the Altean band; who began a ballad-style melody. Two Alteans pulled back the folds of the transparent curtains, only to reveal Allura, dressed in a ceremonial dress of Altean pinks and blues. She strode forward, as though she were floating on a cloud. The elegance of her movements were so familiar, the time that had passed since they'd seen it seemed like nothing at all. Allura stood before them, glowing with pride and dignity, her hair tied back in a fancier version of her long flowing hairdo. Two braids had been woven back into the small bun, tying to two flawlessly together; only to melt in with the rest of her luscious white hair. Coran left the podium and gestured for Romelle to approach, to which she obeyed carrying a box marked with blue lines on the white metal alyoid. Opening up the box; he took out a crown that looked much like her old circlet, only turned upright so the point stuck straight up. Placing to glimmering gold crown on her head, nestling it just behind the braids; the blue crystal that was enclosed within its center glistened in the brilliant sunlight for all to see.

"Ladies and Gentleman, lifeforms of all ages... may I present... Queen Allura; Empress of Altea!!" Coran declared proudly, his own pride soaring to new heights, even he never thought possible. The crowds roared with cheers and applause; everyone standing to their feet in shockingly accurate unison. Allura gazed out at them; beaming... soaking up all of this as it was something she'd dreamed of here tire life. The day she finally took her father's place as the ruler of her people. The one thing she never thought she'd actually achieve, when she met the new Paladins of Voltron. As the applause seemed to carry on, she panned her sparkling blue eyes over the five people she was thinking about. And she couldn't feel more grateful to have them back; to have her life back! She gaze settled on the specific one who made that possible, he almost seemed to catch her gaze as his eyes glowed a sense of pride mirroring her own. The thunderous howl of adoration finally died down, as people were released to head to the castle's royal hall for the celebration dinner. The Paladins and the Holts strode up to the new Queen.

"Congratulations, Allura." Sam Holt smiled, genuine pride bursting from his eyes.

"Thank you." The former princess replied. "But I can't thank you enough for helping to find me." She turned to Shiro. "Especially you Shiro."

"Ahhh remember Allura, you don't have to thank me for anything." The admiral reminded her, half joking. "You helped in solving the mystery as much as I, or anyone else here, did. This is you're victory, too ya know." Lance stepped up next to her taking her hands on his.

"And were all really glad you're here, Allura." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Everyone here loves you so much." Kimberly told her, holding her elbow around Shiro's arm. "So don't hesitate to ask us for anything you may need, as you start this new role in your life." She finished this looking at Shiro and then back to her.

"Thank you." Allura replied, flattered by her words. Kimberly released Shiro to hug Allura close; in an almost sisterly kind of way. And when they broke apart they held each other's hands tenderly.

"Then come on, everyone." Coran began proudly. "Let's go celebrate!" And with that they all headed to the gala that awaited them... as though they were a family; which is, at this moment, what they felt like.

 **Hey guys!! So the next chapter after this will be the last chapter. And since it is already finished, I will post it tomorrow when I get the chance. Also just so you guys know there will be a squeal to this(hence the tiny cliffy that will be left; like _really_ tiny). So with that, the sequel may be followed by the prequel(if that's the right word) making this story part of my first trilogy. But who knows! I still have tons of ideas that are yet to come. Hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope you'll tune in again for when the sequel comes out. Til then, as always,.. enjoy!! Thx!!! **


	18. Celebration Of A Lifetime!

Chapter eighteen: Celebration Of A Lifetime!

Allura had insisted on all of her friends be sat at her imperial table; where many royals and nobles would usually sit. But seeing as how the Altean hierarchy had not yet been put back into order, there was no need for it. Plus the new Empress, had assured them that they were, in fact, her family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I have to say your, majesty.." Kimberly began, breaking the short silence, following a hearty laugh at one of Hunk's jokes. "Your castle _is_ amazing."

"Please, there is no need for that." Allura humbly responded. "You don't have to address me by my title; after all we are family. But thank you, Coran did a stunning job at recreating the Castle of Lions that was once the Altean symbol of grace and diplomacy."

"And now, _Empress_ Allura, it will be again." Coran told her, placing a hand on hers.

"Let it be known, that whoever sits at this table will be regarded as family in any way, and that they are among my most trusted allies.. and friends." Allura declared regally.

"I think you're really gonna be good at this _Queen_ thing." Romelle commented from Lance's other side.

"I hope so." Allura sighed hopefully. "Though, my father always _did_ make it look easy."

"Allura you were born for this." Shiro assured her. "I believe that you've been preparing for this your whole life. And now it'll finally pay off. We have all seen, first hand, that you can handle such a task. And if you ever need us for anything at all. We're just a wormhole away."

"Thank you Shiro. I'll..try and remember that." The Empress breathed, a small weight of doubt having been lifted off her.

"The meal is almost over. But the celebration has only just begun." Coran stated, simply. "And I don't think we'll be able to _stop_ celebrating for deca-pheobs to come."

"You said it." Lance agreed, taking Allura's hand with a smile. After returning a smile, Allura couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Shiro once more. But his expression had faded, like an old portrait faded by age. He seemed only slightly off, and it got her thinking; wondering what he was thinking about.

 _XXXX_

Pidge and Hunk danced the robot simultaneously on the dance floor; to which the Alteans, curious as they were, watched closely in hopes of learning the dance themselves. Lance and Allura danced their own kind of jig together side by side. And Keith just stood back insisting that he didn't dance; despite even Krolia encouraging him to join in. Shiro however, just stood there. Leaning against the wall, he seemed to be in a daze as he watched Kimberly's flowing golden hair wisp around her shoulders, with every graceful movement. It seemed to him that, the more he stood there the harder it became to move. And the more he struggled to stop staring; her beauty seeming to have him under a spell in a way. But yet his deeply, heartfelt passion for her, seemed to be obstructed by a lingering thought that he simply couldn't get out of his mind. A thought he felt he'd never purge until it was dealt with.

"Shiro?" The admiral looked up quickly to find Allura standing there. "You seem distracted by something..." the Empress implied. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh- yeah, I'm fine." Shiro shrugged after a slight hesitation. "It's just that-.." He took out a small box, and, concealing it in his hand, looked out towards the dance floor.

"You want to ask her." The Altean guessed, essentially finishing his statement. "So.. what's stopping you?" She asked a short time later.

"I'm not sure." Shiro admitted with a sighing breath.

"I don't know much about your relationship, but I can tell she feels the same about you." Allura pointed out. "And I think all she needs, is for you to take that first step." Shiro's troubled eyes looked over to meet hers. "It's only natural to feel hesitant." The Empress continued. "But feel in my heart that what's truly worth it in life,.. can often be some of the most scariest things we could ever do... until you actually do it." Shiro dropped his gaze thoughtfully, and glanced out at the sea of dancing people once more.

 _XXXX_

"Phew! Ha, haven't danced like that in years it seems!" Kimberly breathed, finally coming off the dance floor.

"I remember, you used to have dance parties with you friends sometimes during our free periods at the Garrison." Shiro recollected with a chuckle.

"Hey, you wanna go get some fresh air? Like... away from the crowd?" Kimberly asked. Her eyes searching his thoughtfully.

"Uh- sure." Shiro shrugged. Slipping her hand into his, they headed for the door.

Allura caught this, however, and tapped Lance on the shoulder. "I think you'll wanna see this." The Paladins and Holts looked at each other as Allura strode off. They silently followed, keeping at safe distance to avoid detection. They soon realized who they were following as Coran, Romelle, Kolivan, and Krolia, joined them. Shiro and Kimberly stood before the Allura statue. Kimberly's arms wrapped around his arm and her head leaned on his shoulder; as they both stared up at it. The sun painting the sky all shades of pink, purple, and orange.

"What a beautiful place to be." Kimberly swooned, marveling at its beauty.

"And even more beautiful, is the one I get to share it with." Shiro added, making Kimberly look over at him. He turned his body to her, to grasp both her hands in his. "Look, I know it's been.. years since we'd last seen each other.. until now. But I feel like we have something that isn't like what we had before. I feel like-.. we have something _better_ , than before. And that- we're limiting ourselves for no reason." Shiro then knelt down to one knee. Kimberly's hand went to her mouth instantly; holding back a gasp of surprise. As soon as Shiro did this, Pidge's face lit up and she attempted to contain the excitement that was now bubbling up inside her. Ready to burst at any second. Keith was surprised yet proud nonetheless. Kimberly though, taken aback by this, knew what this was immediately and felt of flutter of emotions as Shiro revealed the box and opened it.

"I don't wanna be apart from you any longer. I don't wanna wait for something we don't have to wait for anymore." Shiro continued. "Kimberly Brookes... will you marry me?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and flooded down her cheeks; her hand still covering her mouth. Her blue eyes sparkled, as she nodded her head and dropped down to hug him. He held her in his arms, as they stood up again. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her head resting in his shoulder. Her tears and sobs being of nothing but joy and happiness. The pleasant surprise had become more than he ever had imagined. The sunlight glowed in all its glory, as they finally came together for their long awaited kiss. At that moment, as if in cue, Altean fireflies took to the skies created the perfect atmosphere for their moment of pure bliss, which now became one of the most special moments of both their lives. The ring fit Kimberly to a 'T', and glistened even brighter than the sun itself. Unable to contain it any longer Pidge and the rest of the group let out a triumphant and prideful cheer. The two looked over in response; surprised, but then softened when realizing what was happening. When the team finally reached them, Pidge couldn't hold back from hugging Shiro's waist as tightly as she could. The group gave hugs and congratulations all around. Keith and Shiro locked hands and pulled each other into a firm embrace of their own.

"I'm really happy for you Shiro." Keith murmured into his brother's ear.

"Thank you." Shiro responded, as they released each other. "But don't let me go through this alone. I'm gonna need my best man here with me on this."

"You got it." Keith smiled back. "Whatever you need."

"Well, I guess a congratulations are in order for you as well, Shiro." Sam said, grinning knowingly at him.

"Yeah, way to go Shiro." Matt cheered, half teasingly. The two shook hands and pulled each other into a hug as well. Kimberly received a waist-hug from Pidge, and another embrace from Allura.

"Well then... I guess you have a wedding to plan." Sam grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of doing it alone, Sam." Shiro grinned, back knowingly.

"I'm sure.." Sam half chuckled. "And I imagine Colleen and Katie will be all over it with you." Pidge eagerly nodded in agreement.

"We'll be here to help in any way we can." Colleen confirmed, leaning in to her husband.

"Thank you." Shiro beamed. "And I'm sure you won't be the only ones excited to help out. I bet her parents Mark and Evelyn Brookes'll be all in as well."

"I'll call them and tell them as soon as we get back to earth." Kimberly confirmed, leaning her head on Shiro's shoulder; wrapping her arms around his chest tenderly.

"And this wedding will be perfect." Sam grinned.

"We're really proud of you, Shiro." Keith smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And we can't wait to get started."

"I thought you weren't the wedding-planner type." Shiro joked, nudging Keith playfully.

"Well.. you don't really think I would miss out on my brother's special day do you?" Keith returned mildly, smirking. Shiro's face lit up and softened tenderly.

"I'm proud of you Keith." He told him. "You've really grown up since the day we met."

"Well, I never thought that that day would lead here." Keith returned simply.

"Neither did I." Shiro agreed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." The admiral finished with a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"This calls for more celebration!!" Coran declared, thrusting a finger up into the air excitedly.

"You guys go ahead." Shiro smiled. "I'll catch up in a second." Everyone began to leave and Allura stepped over to him.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" The Empress questioned gently; her soft eyes searching his.

"I'm not worried about what I just did, if that's what you're thinking." Shiro replied in an off tone.

"Hardly. You did what you felt was right." Allura returned sensitively. "And we're all extremely happy for you. But I sense that there is something else that is bothering you."

"I-..." Shiro searched the ground as if looking for the right words. "..I keep having these dreams that- that Wayde showed up to attack me in my mind."

"I can assure you that it was _not_ a dream." Allura told him. "But merely a reminder of what has already been. That _did_ , in fact, happen. But it's over now, and you have a wedding to prepare for."

"I'm not exactly sure it's that simple." Shiro responded, concern hinting in his tone. "No one has seen Wayde since he attacked me back on earth."

"Well.." Allura thought, dropping her gaze. "If it makes you feel better, I would go tell someone about it. We can always go discuss this with the other Paladins."

"Maybe." Shiro thought. "But not tonight." He followed up, getting her attention. He smiled warmly at her. "Tonight is all about celebrating you and your coronation." A smile bent Allura's lips up thankfully.

"And you for making that happen." She added. "And your engagement to Kimberly."

"Well then, let's go continue the celebration." Shiro decided, offering her his arm, to walk her back into the castle. Allura beamed brightly, graciously accepting it and they headed back into the New Castle of Lions to keep the party alive once more.

~A New Legend Begins~

 **Well everyone... that's it. The final chapter. This story ran long! Can't believe how much time went into this story!! But I'm soooooo glad you guys liked it! There is a sequel(which I don't know when I'll start working on/posting). That I hope with be just as good, as it continues the short from essentially where it leaves off here. But I guess only time will tell how well it does. ;)**

 **Also I wanna thank all of you for your support of this story, and all the lovely comments about it! And if you have not done it already, go on over to my profile and check out the rest of my Voltron fics. Hopefully you'll find something that is to your liking. The title for my sequel is How A Wedding Bell Toils(or something like that). A** **nd with that, I'll leave you to decided on whether or not you wanna check it out when I start posting it. Til then though... enjoy!! Thx!!!**


End file.
